And The Band Begins To play : A Beatles Story
by Mrs. Mojo Risin' Blues
Summary: Things turn upside down when Sophia meets the Beatles. She goes from rags to riches & has a good & bad times with them as she falls for one Beatle
1. Chapter 1

Is there anybody going to listen to my story all about the boy who came to stay?  
He's the kind of boy you want so much; it makes you sorry  
still you don't regret a single day.  
A boy….

----------------New York City 1960's-----------------------------------------------------------------

UP UP! GET UP!

*BANG BANG!*

NOW!

"Ugh."

I HEARD THAT!!!

I then felt a weird pain on my head. The owner Ms. Little smacked me in the head with a fly swatter & it left a red mark. I was stuck. Stuck here in this dreaded hellhole called "a foster home". & no one can save me. I got no family & no friends.

Ms little- get up! It's your turn to get groceries!

I get up groggily & put on my outfit. I hurried out & went to the grocery store.

Me- god I hate this place. I want to get away from New York as fast as possible.

I looked at the grocery list & read it. _12 dozen eggs, 13 packs of bacon, & 5 big boxes of pancake mix._

Me- ugh.

I went inside the grocery store, bought the stuff & got out.

I decided to go the long way back to the home since we don't get a lot of free time outside. I went to the lake since it was so beautiful. It was so green, with birds chirping & squirrels always wondering around. I felt safe, relaxed & away from my problems. I sat on a boardwalk they had for the people who want to splash their feet in the water. I heard footsteps behind me & I turned around. I saw a homeless man with his hand out asking for alms. I felt bad for him but I didn't have any money & the groceries were for the home. If Ms Little would've found out I gave a bacon pack to a homeless person, she'll never let me hear the end of it.

Man- spare change ma'am?

I shake my head

Me- I'm sorry sir but I don't have any money.

Man- what about some food? (Looks at bag) looks to me that you've got plenty.

Me- I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to give you this food it's for.....

SMACK!!!!

I felt a huge amount of water rush over me violently & that was all I could remember.

Is she alright?

Someone hit her unconscious & stole her groceries do you think she's ok?

At least I called 911.

Downright shame.

Blimey, that cuts deep.

I felt someone's lips on mine & then a huge rush of air went into to my lungs. The water came up from my throat quickly & I had to cough it out. As I coughed I felt something warm trickle down my forehead & I felt a throbbing pain. I opened my eyes & saw four guys dressed in black suits with the same haircut. One of them was drenched from head to toe with water. He spoke to me.

"You should relax & lie down luv. That damn piece of rubbish hit you pretty hard with the brass knuckles he had. Stole your food too."

Me-ugh.

The ambulance came & they all went inside with me. I was amazed how nice they were. They saved me even not knowing who I was. I got up a little & faced them.

Me- thank you all for saving me.

"No need to thank all of us ma'am. Ringo here rescued ya."

The one that was drenched smiled a little. I smiled at him back

I- well then, thank you Ringo.

Ringo- you're very welcome Miss.

Me- call me Sophia. Sophia Valens.

Ringo- Well miss Valens, I'm Richard Starkey, but my friends call me Ringo.

He points at the other guys as he names them.

Ringo- & this is George, Paul & John.

Me- nice to meet you all (sharp pain) OW! Ugh. Damn that hurt.

Ringo-calm down luv.

We drove off to the hospital where I was given medical attention.

Ringo's POV-----------------------------------------------

We all waited in the waiting room & we were really anxious about her condition. Or...At least...I was.

John-ur such a softie Ringo.

Paul-I can't believe you rescued a total stranger.

Me- She was drowning & was knocked unconscious! I couldn't ignore that

George- I think it was the right thing to do. Good for you Ringo!

Me-thank you! Some support!

We sat silently until we heard the door slam open & saw an old lady standing there with steam coming out of her ears.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT GIRL!"

Nurse-MA'AM! MA'AM! CALM DOWN!

The old lady rushes in the emergency room & she yells "SOPHIA ESPARANZA VALENS!"

Paul-That's her!

John-quick!

We rush inside & we see the lady (is she was one) being held back by security & she was cursing out Sophia with death threats. She looked scared.

Sophia-It's not my fault!

Lady-YES IT IS! YOU LET AN OLD HOMELESS MAN GET THE FOOD!

I stepped in.

Me- I saw it with my own eyes. He punched her & took the food & she nearly drowned!

George- If it wasn't for Ringo here she'd been dead!

Lady-well, she's as good as....

She then turns really pale & stops breathing. She grabs her chest & collapses. The security lets go of her & feels her pulse.

Security person-She's dead.

John-wow & in a hospital too.

A nurse comes in with papers as she's carried off.

Nurse-I know who she is. I found her records! Her names Edna Little & I adopted my son from her foster home. She was extremely cruel.

Sophia-yes she was.

A lawyer person then steps in.

Guy-I happen to be Edna's lawyer. I'm here for a renewal for my meds but anyway...since she is now dead, all her money now belongs (looks at Sophia) to you.

Sophia-WHAT?!!! Wow! How much did I inherit?

guy- well believe it or not she not only owned that foster home, but she owned a lot more businesses like the Pastry shops near Rockefeller center & even a jewelry store near the Empire state building. I'll make you choose between two choices Sophia. First choice is to be in charge of the stores...OR sell the stores, take the money & run.

Regular POV----------------------------------------------

I was overjoyed! One minute she was yelling at me & the next she was dead. Is it wrong to say that? Who cares! I finally have my freedom & the ability to do the things i've always wanted to do! I've always wanted to move to Europe. The foster kids always tell me about the trips they have taken to Europe & it just fascinated me. & now with the money I have inherited, I can finally do it!

Me- Sell them! Sell them all & let me have my freedom!!!

After I signed some papers, I had inherited **25 million dollars**!!!!!!!!!!!!I was ecstatic! As the lawyer left, the guys went to me.

Ringo- so what are you gonna do now with your millions?

Me-I'm moving to Europe!!

Paul-Europe? Interesting.

George-where in Europe do you wanna live at?

Me- I don't know....Maybe England. I've heard it's absolutely beautiful over there.

John- well you've heard right.

Me-well telling from your accents, I assume you guys are from England no?

John-Liverpool to be precise.

Me-wow.

Paul-I got an idea...why not come with us? We'll help you get a nice house & we'll teach you all of Liverpool.

Me- are you sure? You've already done enough for me &....

George- I don't think another opportunity will come again if you say no.

Me- aw what the hell...let's go!


	2. Chapter 2

After my finances were stabilized, we arrived in their private jet. I got on the airplane & looked around. It was extremely fancy. Big nice leather seats with a whole lot of room. Awesome right?

Me- whoah! This is so beautiful! (turns to them) are you guys famous?

John-only on weekends.

me- wow.

3 hours later------------------------

The guys were asleep. Poor things must have been tired. Well except for George. He kept on gently strumming his guitar.

me-Mind if I sit next to you?

George-Of course not.

He scoots a little & I sat down next to him. We sat there for a while until I broke the silence.

George-what's strange?

me- You're famous yet I don't know you guys. Well, I do know you personally but…you know what I mean right?

George- you haven't heard of us?

Me- It's not my fault I've been trapped. But what's strange is that…I expect celebrities to be all snooty & stuck up & you guys are…respectful & nice. It's unexpected. And here you guys are, helping me get to my future home &…it's very overwhelming. I'm just saying. Thank you.

George- aw, don't make me blush! I spotted you, Ringo just saved you.

Me-but I'm thankful that you guys were at the hospital, by my side. I never had any true friends except for one...Jude. But anyway...yeah.

George-may I ask you something?

me-sure.

George-Why did you stay there if you are of age to leave & live on ur own?

Me-oh believe me, I wanted to leave & be independent. it was that Ms. Little, the one that died while yelling at me, made me stay. she said "Why would you leave the place that gave you food & clothes on your ungrateful back? I helped you survive so now, you'll work here." It's not that I didn't want to help the kids, it's just I didnt want to be in that place that made me feel lonely & unwanted. But what she said was right. that house did give me shelter, food & clothes so i felt doomed & felt that it was my destiny to be there & miserable.

I sigh & shake my head. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I felt as if I said enough. George seemed to get the hint.

George-I'm sorry.

I felt his arms go around me & hug me tightly. As he hugged me, I felt right which was weird because I barely knew him. but he felt so warm & comforting it was like if I could tell him anything.

George-don't worry. We'll be here.(quietly) I'll be here. I like you too much to see you like this.

Me-George...I....

The plane then landed with a sudden thud. The force woke up the guys & pulled us forward in the seats hard. I looked out the window & saw that we landed right in Liverpool.


	3. Chapter 3

as we looked around the city, I saw this beautiful house that was up for sale.

Me-(gasps) that house is stunning!

Ringo- well a pay phones across the street. I'll tell you the number & you can call the landlord...

OMG IT"S RINGO STARR!!! IT'S THE BEATLES!!!

Paul-Sophie...

Me-yes Paul?

All-RUN!

We all run from the crowd of girls who were surprisingly chasing me also. probably simce i'm with their heroes & they want to kill me.

"Quick! Run to here!"

Someone opened the door for us & we ran in, losing the crowd.

George-(peeks outside) oh good they're gone.

Paul-not so fast wait a few more minutes.

"Are you alright you 5?"

I turned my head & saw a guy standing there. He had short brown hair, deep brown eyes & was really handsome. _Wow. The first person I see while stepping foot in Liverpool is a guy who's stunning._ As handsome as he was, I couldn't help but have a feeling as if I've already met him.

Ringo-yeah we're alright.

John-thank you for helping us out.

Guy-well just as long as you're not convicts. I'm Jude by the way.

"John" "Ringo" "George" "Paul"

Me- & I'm Sophie. You wouldn't be. by any chance...Jude Hubert?

Jude-yes that's me...Sophia? as in Valens?

me-YEAH!

Jude-Oh My god! It's you!

We cheer in happiness & hug each other tightly. He picks me up & twirls me around.

Jude- It's been so long! How are you?

Me-I've been good over the past hours. I got rescued by these fine gentlemen, Ms. Little died, & now I'm living here in Liverpool. So when you got adopted you moved here?

Jude- yes. I grew up here. Picked up the accent as you can tell.

Me-(chuckles) yup. god, I've been having so much good luck. At least I lived to see you again.

Jude- so these gentlemen saved you? how?

me- A homeless person knocked me unconscious & stole food for the foster house. He punched me into a lake & (looks at guys & smiles) they spotted me & took me to the hospital.

Ringo-well George spotted you, I got you & john & Paul dialed 911.

Jude- you're heroes. Saving my bestest friend. Thank you.

He shook each of their hands. George seemed annoyed by him but replied.

George- it was nothing.

Ringo-(looks outside) I think we had enough time in here haven't we?

Me- yeah I guess.

I wanted to talk to Jude more. I wanted to get to know him more & catch up. John then takes out a card & hands it to Jude.

John-here. We courtly invite you to see us at the "Speakeasy" on Friday at 7:30 in the evening. (To me) We invite you too.

Me- well, by that time I'll have my house so I'll make it

Jude-I can make it too.

Paul-good.

We all left & we stepped out.

John-Hey Sophie, I think that Jude fella fancies you.

Me-(blushes) what?

I see George turn away & look at something suddenly.

Ringo-Ha, you're face is turning red like a beet!

Friday-------------------------

I settled all my finances so that the dollars can be converted to pounds & I bought the house I spotted. The house came with knives, a blender, even towels & soap! Plus many other things. Since I paid off the house, I only needed the electric bills & the water bills. All I needed is new clothes & I got all of that by the time it was time for me to see the guys perform.

Me- now to meet the guys.

I go to the "speakeasy" & go backstage. I look around until I saw Jude.

Me-Hey Jude!

(Ha! I love that song)

He looks & smiles.

Jude- hey Sophie. Have you seen any of the guys?

Me-I was gonna ask you that!

I then see Ringo with a set of drumsticks in his hand.

Me-Hey Ringo!

We go to him & he smiles

Ringo-glad you made it!

Me-I got good news. I'm officially a citizen of Liverpool! I got my house & everything during the week.

Ringo-Well congratulations!

Paul-(calling from a distance) Hurrah!

John-Party at Sophie's house after the gig!

Me-sure why not?

The guys are announced & we hurry out of the way. The guys performed 5 songs. "A hard day's night" "Paperback writer" "ticket to ride" "twist & shout" and "Day tripper" which I enjoyed very much. Afterwards, we all went to my house. George poured the drinks & lifted a glass in a toast.

Paul-A toast to new friends, er...life, music, love....erm...I guess that's it.

Ringo-hear hear!

We clink our glasses & drink


	4. Chapter 4

Morning--------------------------

I woke up from the couch. (What the hell? A couch?) I got up & saw George barely waking up.

George- Morning

Me- good morning. whoa!

I saw everyone. Paul was sleeping on the table, John was passed out trying to open the fridge (one arm was on the handle but he was face first on the floor), Jude's chair was knocked over & so was he & Ringo was on the floor passed out.

Me- I hope they're alive!

George walks to Ringo & kicks him a little bit.

George- wake up…

I get some ice cubes from the freezer & put some of each of their backs. They woke up in an instant.

AH! AH! COLD!

OMG THAT'S COLD!!!!

George & I started laughing hard. They were all jumping around like Mexican jumping beans.

Ringo- what happened last night?

Me- you guys got drunk. At least Paul & I didn't.

Paul- sorry for being pains. We'll help you clean up.

Me- (looks around) the place isn't trashed.

John- let's just leave. Thanks for inviting us over Sophie.

Me- You're welcome. Just next time promise me you won't drink.

All of the guys leave except for George.

George-um can I ask you somthing?

me- sure, what is it?

George- erm...well I don't have any plans tomorrow & I was wondering if...maybe I could show you this place I know you'll enjoy.

me- what's the place?

George-(smiles) you'll see. It's a suprise.

I nod my head.

me-sure, I'll go.

next day--------------------------

Me-C'mon George! Just tell me where it is!

George-nope. We're almost there don't worry.

Me-C'mon! please?

George-Ah, here we are.

We got out of the car & I saw a submarine...that was yellow.


	5. Chapter 5

Me- what on earth? Is that a real submarine?

George-yup. It was given to us. A yellow submarine...based on one of our songs.

Me- How does it go?

George- I can't sing it. Well I can but Ringo's the one who sings it.

Me- Fine I'll ask him then.

We go to the submarine.

George-Down the hatchet!

after he said that I heard Ringo signing

Ringo-(sings) In the town where I was born, lived a man who sailed to sea & he told us of his life in the land of submarines. so we sailed on to the sun 'till we found a sea of green & we lived beneath the waves in our yellow submarine.

all-we all live in a yellow submarine yellow submarine yellow submarine. we all live in a yellow submarine yellow submarine yellow submarine.

I laugh & climb inside the Sub. They see me.

Ringo-& our friends are all aboard. many more of them live next door. And the band begins to play..

(Yes I got the title for the story from this song. It's one of my all time favorite beatles songs)

Ringo-well Sophie, care for a tour of our humble little submarine?

Me-humble? That's a understatement! But I'll accept the tour!

Ringo-Come with me then.

John's POV--------------------------

Ringo & Sophie left & as they left, I notice George stare at Sophie. I looked at Paul & he notices too.

Paul-uh George...you ok there?

George- huh?

Me- omg. you fancy her!

George- (blushes) no I don't.

Paul- why were you staring at her then?

George- I was. Just staring into space thinking.

Me-about her.

George-John, quit it.

Me-why?

George- Ringo & Sophie are coming back.

Regular POV----------------------

Me-wow Ringo, I had no idea that's how a submarine works.

Ringo- Quite interesting isn't it?

me-yes it is.

John-it is isn't it?

Paul-yes it is.

[I got that idea from the Yellow submarine movie. "They look very nice don't they?" "Yes they do" "They do don't they?" "yes they do" ha :)]

The submarine starts to turn on & we sink. As we get to the bottom, I look outside the window & saw the sea life. A school of tuna swam by, an octopus turned to the color of the sand to disguise itself, & a puffer fish puffed up. It seemed magical. We all looked out the windows until the submarine landed with a big BANG THUD THUD BOOSH!

Me-what just happened?

Paul-the motor gave out.

John- oh no, we're trapped!

George-hold on. I know a few things about motors. Let me have a look.

He goes to the motor which was a tiny thing.

George- is that the motor? (laughs)

Me- can you tell one when you see one?

George- (vainly) 'course I can! Let me pruise it...

He touches it & I see many sparks & he falls down. [Another idea from the yellow submarine movie]

Me- oh my god George...You ok?

I lift his head up a little & he slowly opens his eyes. He smiles.

George-yes I'm alright.

John- well what do you think?

George- I think I burnt me finger.

Paul hits the motor twice & it works again.

Paul-let us continue with the trip.

I help George up & the submarine driver calls

driver- I need a word with the two of you lads.

George & John went to the cockpit (is there a cockpit in a submarine?) so I was alone with Ringo & paul.

Ringo- ok Sophie, it's time you learn the truth.

me-what truth?

Paul-um…Sophie....Ringo didn't rescue you.

Me-but....your clothes were wet.

Paul-those were George's.

me-ok I don't get it. Why is it that George is the one who saved me & yet Ringo's the one who was drenched in water?

Ringo- you gotta think about it. The poor things incredibly shy & quiet when it comes to girls because of rejection.

Me-oh. Poor George.

Paul-you see, this is how it went....

_Paul's POV & flashback--------------------------------------------_

_we were all walking down the lake near the park, just relaxing & enjoying New York's greenery._

_me- New York's such a lovely place isn't it?_

_John- it's enormous_

_I saw a poor man walking to us for alms. We had to reject him since they only want the money to buy alcohol._

_George- do you think it was wrong to do that?_

_me-not really_

_Ringo- every beggar's the same whether it's one in Liverpool or one in new york._

_we watch him go to a pretty girl who was carrying groceries._

_George- it's gonna ask for some of her groceries._

_We started walking away until we heard a punch, splash & fast footsteps._

_George- That beggar just punched the girl & she fell in the water unconcious!_

_me-George, are you gonna be superman?_

_he didn't answer since he already dove into the water. Once he got ashore with the girl, he panicked_

_George-uh..uh..Rigno here, let's trade suits!_

_Ringo- I like my suits dry thank you._

_George- 'better she thinks you saved her than me. She wont like me anyway._

_John-well how do you know that?_

_George-I just do!_

_Ringo-fine!_

_as they changed behind a bush, John & I called 911. when ringo had the wet clothes on, he gave her CPR & she regained conciousness_

_Geroge- Is she alright?_

_me-Someone hit her unconscious & stole her groceries do you think she's ok?_

_John-At least I called 911._

_me- Downright shame._

_Ringo- Blimey, that cuts deep._

-regular POV------------------------------------------

Paul- so that's the story.

me-wow...um guys has he ever...um...talked to you two & john about me?

Ringo- no. We think he does fancy you though, but every time we ask him, he's in denial.

Paul-Poor thing's sensitive so go easy on him will ya?

me- I will. I really like him. He's such a sweetie.

I told them about the incident on the jet & they shake their heads.

Ringo- oh boy.

me-what?

Paul- His crush on you is bigger than I thought.

Before i could stop myself, I found myself blushing._ whoa why am I blushing? I like Jude, but is it possible that I might have a crush on George?_ As all my thoughts ran, John & George step out of the cockpit with a phone in their hands.

John-it's for you Sophie. It's Jude. He seems sad.


	6. Chapter 6

I got the phone

Me-hello?

Jude-Sophie, I couldn't tell you this in person...

me-what is it? How did you find out i was here?

Jude- it's on my radar.

me-radar?

Jude-yes. I'm a lobster fisherman &...the reason why I'm calling is because...I'm going overseas for the next 6 months.

I heard about these kinds of jobs. Where someone's gone for a long time in the middle of the ocean where there's a lot of storms that are deadly.

me-oh no.(panics) oh no! No don't go Jude! We have so many things to catch up on.

Jude- I know...I know. But it's my job. Sophie...I gotta go....I'll see you.

(click)

I hang up the phone devastated. I sat down suddenly & I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up & saw George.

Paul-I'm so sorry.

Ringo & john- we all are.

George-here...

he gets a guitar & strums it in tune a little.

Geroge-ok ringo start singing "WALHFMF"

me-wha?

Ringo-WHat would you think if I sang out of tune, would you stand up & walk out on me?

me-no

George-Lend me your ears & I'll sing you a song & i'll try not to sing out of key. Oh I get by with a little help from my i'm gonna try with a little help from my friends!

Ringo-What do I do when my love is away?

John & Paul-Does worry ya to be alone?

Ringo-How do I feel by the end of the day?

John Paul & george- Are you sad because you're on your own?

Ringo-C'mon Sophie, all together now!

All of us-no!I get by with a little help from my i'm gonna try with a little help from my friends!

all guys-do ya need anybody?

Me-I need somone to love.

at this point I was the looks on their faces,it seems that Iv'e been getting the lyrics right.

all guys-Could it be anybody?

me-I want somebody to love.

all guys-Whould you beleive in a love at first sight?

Me-yeah I'm certain that it happens all the time.

all guys-what do you see when you tunr off the light?

me-I cant tell ya,but i know it's mine.

All of us-oh!I get by with a little help from my i'm gonna try with a little help from my friends!

we continue singing & having a good time

Ringo-yes, I get by with a little help from my friends.a little help from my FRIENDS!!

rest of us-aahhh ahhhh ahhh aaahh!

I felt so much better. I just needed somthing happy in my system.

Paul-well, the rides almost done.

We go ashore & George takes me home. As he walks me to the house, I saw a letter addressed to me...sent by Jude. I opened it & it said

_Dear Sophie,_

_I know you must hate me for going into seas & telling you at the last minute, but I'll let you know something. I wrote a song...for you as you can see in this envelope. Tell Paul, George, Ringo & John to perform it for you since I can't. I mean everything I say in that song just keep that in mind._

_Sincerely yours,_

_ Jude _

I got the song lyrics & read them aloud to George

Me- Close your eyes & I'll kiss you. Tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true. & then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday. & I'll send all my loving to you. I'll pretend that I'm kissing the lips I am missing & hope that my dreams will come true. & then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday. & I'll send all my loving to you. All my loving I will send to you all my loving...

I was amazed. I loved the song. Now I don't feel as abandoned. I looked at George

Me-Will you & the guys perform it? For me...please?

George- for you...yes.

me-(smiles a little) thank you

George- you know...I know this place where it's good to escape the troubles of reality. Paul & John even wrote a song about it.

me- where is it? Will you take me there?

George- sure. Let's go


	7. Chapter 7

We got out of the car & I looked around. It was a huge gigantic field of strawberries.

Me-….i'm…speechless. this is where you go?

George-yup. Whenever I'm down I'll always go here. It gives me a state of mind. Also, I thought you might like it isn't it?

me- very.

George-let's go somewhere to sit down.

I smiled at him. God, I love his accent. We wondered around the feilds & as we did, the sweet smell of the strawberries filled the air & it was heavenly. When we found a place to sit, it was right beneath a huge tree on top of a hill so when we sat down, we had a beautiful veiw of the feilds. George gets somthing from behind the tree trunk & as i turned to see what it was, he pulls out a beautiful acoustic guitar.

Me-wow

George-what?

he looks at the guitar

George-oh this thing! Iv'e had this one for awhile. It's an antique. a family heirloom i guess.

me-it's so beautiful. It's amazing how it's still in tune & in tact after many years.

he strums it a little & asks

George-want to hear a song by yours truly?

me-you write?

George-yeah. John & Paul aren't the only songwriters.& i may be the quiet beatle, but I can still sing & write.

he starts playing a melody & looks at the view. The sun started shining through the clouds, making those beautiful beams of light. As i looked at it, I noticed Geroge just looking at me very lovingly. He snaps out of it & plays the song

george-(quietly) here comes the sun...doo doo doo...here comes the sun I say it's alright. Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter. Little darling it feels like years since it's been here. Here comes the sun doo doo comes the sun I say it's alright...

I was amazed by his 's song also is just so...peaceful & simple. after he finished the song I clap my hands.

me- encore!encore!

He smiles shyly

George-how about I teach you the song on the guitar? do you know how to play?

me- no, but i'm willing to learn

George- well then sit over here & let me show you some simple chords.

I put on the guitar strap over me & he gently takes my hand & puts the fingers in different positons. The more he taught me, the eaisier it was.

George-wow, you're a natural! your fingers are perfect for playing guitar.

me- Thank you. Coming from you,that's a huge compliment

George-well, um...do you erm..want to practice more but down to where the feilds are? (looks up) I thought the sun was coming but it's the clouds that are coming.

We both get up & start walking

me- sure, let's go dow--NO!

AH!

we tripped on a rock that was sticking out & we both rolled down the hill at top speed.

me-OH GOD, I'M GETTING NAUSIOUS!

george-WE SHOULD LAND SOON!

I happen to stop first & George lands right on top of me so that we're making very close eye contact. Before I could get up, He looked at me with his dark brown affectionate eyes & placed his warm, soft lips against mine._whoah! whoah! what the hell? i'm not ready for this!_ I shook my head & got up.

Me-george, I...I'm not ready for this! I like you but...

George- (hurt) but what? huh?! is there someone else?

me- no,but...

George-It's jude isn't it?

Me-no! George listen to me!

he's qiuet & i continue

Me- you're very sweet, good looking, & shy. I think its so cute that guys can be anyway, so much stuff has happened the last few days it's just overwhelming. &...Paul & Ringo told me the truth about what happened in new york.

George looks up nervously.

Geroge-so...you know that I...?

I nod my head.

Me- I know you lied because you were scared of getting hurt & I dont want to hurt you. I'm telling you the truth by saying that I like you but I dont think now is the right time for me to date. but I know for sure that it will be sometime in the future

George-so...you really do like me? (i nod & he smiles) wow...& erm..sorry for that unexpected kiss.

Me-(chuckles) dont worry. i'm ready not for that for now, but i will give you this.

I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. As i do, i felt him blush.

Me- thank you for saving me & thank you for being a good friend.

he blushes more & looks at the ground

George- it's nothing. i'm just trying to be a nice person.

I felt a raindrop on my forehead & a few minutes later it started pouring.

Me-oh boy, lets go.

We hurry to my house & go inside. George looks outside.

George- wow. it's pouring bad.

Me- you should stay here for the night. It's too dangerous to be driving in that weather.

George-are you sure? I dont wana impose.

Me-youre not. trust me. I have a guest room so its all fine.

We chill in front of the fireplace until I found myself asleep.

George's POV-------------------------

She fell asleep & I took her to her room. She looked so beautiful & peaceful, I didnt want to wake her up. I took off her shoes & tucked her in.

me-I can't beleive she likes me too.

Before I went to bed in the guest room, I kissed her on the forehead softly & i couldve sworn she smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

As I woke up, I felt really good. All thoughts of Jude were away & my thoughts were filled with George...Wait..GEORGE?! Holy crap!

Me- ok self calm down. I do like him, but no romance yet!

I put on my robe & head to the kichen. There stood george, shirtless & pouring coffee while making waffles. Wow...he had abs... He tunrs & notices me

George-well, I made breakfast...I thought it would be the least i could do since you let me stay the night.

Me- Oh well, thank you! & your welcome.

He lifts his coffee mug as I take mine

George- heres a toast, to life (shyly) love,firends & music.

Me- hear! hear!

We clink & drink. The phone suddenly rings. As George went to put on a shirt (darn it) I answered it.

Me- hello?

Voice- um hi. uh....Where's George?

It was john.

Me-with me. He spent the night here.

John- wow...I really didn't need to know that.

Me- not in that way! The weather was bad didn't you see?

John-well yes but...anyway, me & the rest of the boys are going to the beach today. Ask George if he wants to come & do you wanna come?

me-sure! sounds like fun. hold on

I asked george & he said yes.

us there in 2 hours.

2 hours later---------------------------

George & I arrive with our stuff. I still needed to change so I instantly went to the locker a while I hear Paul's voice

Paul-ARE YOU READY YET?!

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I have to admit, I like my body, but me in a black bikini? I do not want a group of guys looking at me while I'm wearing this thing!

me-umm...don't stare at me!

Ringo- We won't! we all have girlfriends. oh wait..no we dont

Me-ok I'll come.

I stepped out & as soon as I did, george's jaw dropped & john's ice cream dropped.

John-damn it.

I walked past George putting my fingers underneath his chin & closing his mouth.

Paul- (sacastically) gee george you like her or what?

george-shut up.

After many hours, George & I took a little stroll. It now sunset & the beach looked beautiful.

Me-today, I had so much fun.

George- me too. & im glad you enjoyed yourself.

AHHHH!

We turn & see Ringo chase Paul with a dead octopus.

Paul-this is why I'm a vegetarian!

Ringo- C'mon Paulie! It likes you, it wants to give you a kiss!

We both laugh as we see john just sitting back eating cotton candy not doing anything to help Paul. as we make eye contact again, my blood pressure & my heart was beating faster. I couldn't take it anymore. My feelings for him were stronger than the feelings I once had for Jude. wow...the feelings I ONCE had. All thoughts of him were gone then. I wanted to make the first move, but I let him. We moved closer & I wrapped my arms around his neck.I felt him burn up

George- you mean...it's ok this time?

me-yup.

He leaned closer shyly & I kissed him.

John- omg FINALLY! A present for Harrison!

George flipps him off not bothering to turn around.


	9. Chapter 9

George stops & I blush.

Me-wow..so thats what it feels like.

George-(dazed) what does what feel like?

Me- the first kiss. I'm glad I shared it with you.

I kiss him again but Paul inturrupts.

Paul-uh...Sophia...George? I don't mean to inturrupt your romantic moment, but theres someone here to see you.

We utrn & see some dude dressed up nicely.

dude- Hi, I'm Nathan Richardson. I'm a fishing partner of your friend Jude. I'm afriaid he got injured badly by a shark & he's in the hospital now as we speak.

Me- OMG! WE gotta go!

we all hurry & head for the hospital. We go to the room where Jude is & there's an asian woman kissing him.

Jude- Yoko, I don't like you! Stop flirting!

Aparrently John knew her because he looked hurt & yelled

John-YOKO!

She turns quickly looking shocked.

John- Yoko, you had a boyfriend behind my back? I thought you loved me!

Yoko- but john I do!

John- GET AWAY FROM ME! (to Jude angrily) I wish you a fast healing Jude.

He stroms out with Yoko following him.

George- that was weird

me- yeah.

I go to Jude where he looks like he's in alot of pain.

Me- omg how are you feeling?

Jude- My legs really sore & split open. They hurt like hell! I might need stiches.

Me-omg!

I hug him.

Me-i just hope you get a speedy recovery!

we all talk until it was time to leave. I can't visit tomorrow since he has surgery so I have to visit on wednsday. All of us including John went home. George & Ringo went with John so I was alone with Paul. As he drove me home he says,

Paul- look, I saw the way you & george kissed & I could tell you really like him.

Me-yes I do. He's the sweetest person I know & I'm glad he was the one i could share my first kiss with.

Paul- all I ask from you is to not hurt him.

Me- I would never hurt him! He doesnt deserve cruelty.

Paul- I know (sighs) just seeing what happened to john, made me insecure. It's nothing personal.

Me- I understand.

Paul smiles

Paul-good.

George's POV--------------------------

Ringo was driving & i was sitting next to john. Poor chap was too angry to even talk.

me- Look, I'm sorry for what happened

Ringo-we all are.

John looks at me & he says sincerely

John- George, you have a sweet girl that really fancys you. Be sure to treat her with a great amount of respect or else she'll cheat on you.

Ringo- John! what the hell?!

John- im not trying to be mean. But Im just saying...I wish you the best of luck when it comes to love. I'm also saying that to treat her right so the same thing that happened to me wont happen to you.

Me- thank you very much John. A true friend says that.

John- I just dont want to see you or Sophie hurt. You two are good people.

We remained silent until everyone was dropped off. When I arrived home, I called sophie.

Me-hey its me.

Sophie- hey george

Me- I jsut hoped you were ok. You know after seeing Jude & what happened between John & Yoko.

Sophie- Im ok, I just feel bad for poor john. He's so sweet.

Me-yeah he is. And to let you know, I will never hurt you like that.

Sophie- I wont hurt you either. I like you too much

I smiled.

Me-all right. well, goodnight.

Sophie-goodnight


	10. Chapter 10

ring... ring ring....ring ring ring ring ring ring ring

Me-(picks up phone) WHAT IS IT!?

"Well someones cranky today"

Me-sorry John. I didnt get enough sleep. I just ahve so much on my mind, I need to clear up.

John-good, because thats why I called.

Me-huh?

John- George & I are stressed out too, so we're having a get together to meditate & clear our minds. I called becaise we wanted to invite you.

Me-oh good.

I arrive at John's house where George was tuning up an unsual instrument. It was like a guitar, but it was much taller & it had a pychadelic sound to it.

Me- wow. What is that?

George-oh this! It's a sitar. An indian guitar i suppose.

me- interesting....

John- ok. Let us lie down.

We all lie dwon Goerge statrs playing a melody

John- just relax, & concentrate on my words.

I close my eyes & let the music flow through my eardrums.

John-(sings) _words are flowing out like endless rain into a papercup. They slither while they pass, They slip away across the universe. Pools of sorrow & waves of joy are drifting through my opend mind, possessing & caressing me. Jai Guru Devaaaaa Ohmmmm. Nothings gonna change my world. Nothings gonna change my world. Nothings gonna change my world. Nothings gonna change my world. Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes, it calls me on & on across the universe. Thoughts meander like a restless wind insdie a letterbox. They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe..._

wow. Those words were beautiful & comforting. George's sitar & John's voice adds to the poetry really good. My mind was empty of dreadful thoughts & filled with glorious visions. After the song was over we all stood up, relaxed. Well, maybe too relaxed since John yawned a lot. He made all of us some tea to relax us even more.

Me- this just gets rid of all stress.

George- yes it does.

John- I don't feel bad anymore.

For the next few hours we just sat there mediating some more, eliminating bad thoughts & paranoia.

A few hours later-------------------------------

George & I were walking down Penny Lane, which happens to be where my house is.

Me- I dont wanna go home yet. I wanna spend more time with you.

George thinks for a little & smiles

George- I got an idea! C'mon!


	11. Chapter 11

He leads me to this closed amusement park that was in the middle of nowhere. He took out his keys & opened the lock that was on the gates.

Me- Wont we get into trouble?

George- No! My cousin owns this whole thing & he gave me an extra key!

He turns on all the lights & everything just came to life!

George- Ah! My favorite!

There was a GINORMOUS slide called "Helter Skelter"

Me-isn't that one of your songs?

George-yup. Well, its Paul's song but yeah.

He starts going up.

George- (sings impersonating Paul) When I get to the bottom & I go back to the top of the slide. Then I stop & turn & go for a ride, I get to the bottom & I SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!

I start laughing He goes to the very top to the point where I cant see him & he slides down. WHOOOOOOOOOOO I heard him yell. I looked closely & saw him sliding down fast on a rug for increased he stopped We went up together.

Me- this looks scary!

George- Don't worry, just hang on. He scoots up a little & we go down SWOOSH!!!!

both-whooooooooo!

We tried to stop towards the end but we end up having a crash landing.

Geogre- that hurt.

Me-yeah...lets go on something safter life a roller coaster...

3 hours later-------------------------------

It was pitch dark & we were driving home to my house. As we passed Georges house, he noticed he got a telegram on his doorstep that said "URGENT"

George- Do you mind if i get it?

Me-not at all.

He stops gets it & reads it.

Geogre- oh my (smiles) my sister had her baby!

I smiled

Me- congradulations "Uncle George"

He smiles at the sound of it & reads more.

George- oh boy (looks at me) I need to go to America.

Me- to help her out?

He nods.

George- I wanna help as soon as i can.

Me- go ahead & plan it. Be lucky you got a family who loves you! plus, it wont hurt to get out of liverpool for a while.

George- I did get out of Liverpool...thats when I met you.

Me-aw

I kiss him.

Me-your so sweet. but seriously, go ahead & do this.

he nods

George-alright, I will.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day after that, George left to california. He's going to stay for a month there. I'll miss him,but at least I'll have John Paul Ringo & Jude to keep me company. After George left, I decided to visit Jude & bring him some of my signature blueberry muffins. I havent seen him since after he got surgery & i wanted to see how his next surgery turned out for him. I went to the front desk for a visitors pass carrying the basket in my arms.

Me-Hi, um I'm a visitor here for Jude Heubert.

The receptionist looked at a list & her eyes widen & she looks at me.

Recptionist- Mis...i dont know how to tell you this...but He's dead.

My stomach turned to stone

me-www..www...what?

I saw a blond haired dude & what seems to be his sister crying thier eyes out.

Dude- damn it! Why did he have to die like this?

girl-he doesnt deserve it!

Dude- oh Jude!

I went to them

Me- Jude? omg please dont tell me this is true?

the dude nods

Dude- you must be Sophie. I'm Max, his guy best friend from New york & this is my sis also Judes girlfriend

I shook hands with them as I chocked back a sob.

Me-how did this happen?

Max- He had his surgery yesterday & they accedentaly cut an artery that led to the brain &...

Me-(angrily) so its the DOCTORS FAULT!???!!!!!!! MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND GOT KILLLED BY DOCTORS? DAMN YOU ALL!

I saw security but I yelled

Me- SCREW THE POLICE! i'M LEAVING! THIS IS A HOUSE OF MURDERERS!

After the funeral arragements were made, I went home blinded by my tears. It felt so hard to even breathe. My one bestest friend..the one who stood by me when Ms Little hit the other kids in front of us....the one who narrowly escaped death at sea...was dead by someone that couldbe helped him. I sobbed into my pillow some more when I heard a door knock. I answered it & saw Paul there looking very sorrowful. I let him in & shut the door.

Paul- I read the obitchuaries. I'm so sorry...

I wrapped my arms around his neck & sobbed on his shoulder. He seemed surprised at first, but he ran his hands down my back trying to comfort me.

Paul- If only George was here...

Me- Let him be in California with his family for two weeks. I'm not gonna let him get away from the people he loves.

Paul-aw love...

We sat on the couch. My head still on his shoulder & his hand going up & down my back gently. Still

Paul- You know...I lost two people I cared about. My mother to cancer & my wife to also cancer.

Me-I'm sorry.

He looks sad & then he leans towards me, his voice almost as low as a whisper.

Paul-(sings slowly) When I find myself in times of trouble...Mother Mary comes to me...Speaking words of wisdom...Let it be. & in my hour of darkness she is standing....

He lifts my chin to look in his eyes.

Paul- (continues) right in front of me...speaking words of wisdom...let it be. Let it be. Let it be. Let it be. Let it be. Whisper words of wisdom...let it be.

I smile a little.

Me-it's a beautiful song.

Paul-thank you.

Me- It may take awhile for me to get over this.

Paul-take as long as you need.

I look at him straight in the eyes.

Me-thank you for being a good friend.

Paul- of course

I give him a kiss on the cheek. I felt him blush & he looks at me with those puppy dog eyes of his. He starts leaning towards me with his lips puckered, but I shook my head.

Me- Paul...I can't. I'm with George. Plus, you saw what happened between John & Yoko!

Paul- I haven't had a woman's kiss in such a long time...Please? You dont even have to love me back, I just need a reminder that someone cares about me.

Me- I do care Paul, but...It'll hurt George! I'm sorry I can't.

The phone rings. I answered & heard it was George.


	13. Chapter 13

To make a long story short, I told him about Judes death & about Paul wanting a kiss from me.

George- just do it Sophie. I know you care for me & I know he's your friend too. Just as long as you don't have feelings for him back.

me-(uneasily) ok

We talked a litle bit more & he's still gonna be in California. I told him to since his family will miss him. After we hung up, i faced Paul. He got my guitar & started playing a different song. I guess him talking about his mother & wife was still painful for him.

Paul- _Yesterday. All my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though their here to stay. Oh I believe in yesterday. Suddenly, I'm not half the man i used to be. There's a shadow hanging over me. Oh yesterday came suddenly. _

I started walking towards him & he continues playing

Paul- _Why she had to go I dont know she wouldnt say. Now i said something wrong now I long for yesterday. Yesterday..._

Me- Paul, you're only mixing your emotions. You're confused between the feelings of loneliness & love.

Paul- I need this! I've been so lonely these past years & George knows that. That's why he agreed to this.

He comes closer & as he does, he looks at me sincerely. His look reminded so much of... Jude. I looked into his eyes & saw how serious he looked. I was comfused. He's the one who told me the truth about George saving me. Why would he do that if he also had feelings for me? Why does he have feelings for me?

me- Why do you even like me in the first place?

Paul-you came from humble beginings like how i have. Plus, your sweet, caring, beautiful...

Me-Beautiful? really?

Paul- Diamonds can't even beat such beauty like yours.

(i know it sounds corny, but i did my research & Paul was a hopless romantic so thats why i added this.)

I smiled. George is often quiet when it comes to the complements. I know he cares,but i would like to know from him. At least Paul's honest.

Paul- Please be honest with me. Would...Would you be with me if you weren't with George?

Somone who wouldnt be shy at expressing his feelings towards me...

Me- (sadly) yes.

Paul-ah, you admit it then!

me-(angrily) ok paul, do you want the kiss or not? I 'm not in the best mood to be toying my emotions with

Paul-but i know you want my presence here! so you will kiss me?

Me- if you promise that you wont...

I was inturrupted by a soft yet passionate kiss. He wasn't shy at all like how George would 's truly very romantic. I shook my head & my emotions just poured. I felt I was betraying George & this situation made things worse for me. I didnt want to kiss a friend that had feelings for me when I have feelings for his friend. Tears ran down more

Paul-you kissed back.

Me-(sadly as tears fell more) yeah i know. What am i supposed to do? Now, I feel even worse than before! (angrily) thanks McCartney!

he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

Paul- I'm sorry. If you want...I'll be there at his funeral next week to comfort you.

I nodded as more tears start flowing

Me-okay..


	14. Chapter 14

John's POV-------------------------------------

George told me everything that happened & once i saw Paul come to the studio, I shook my head.

Me- Are you barking mad?

Paul- what?

Me- You took advantage of her! She was feeling sad because of her friend dying so she's in an emotional wreck, & there you are asking her for a kiss knowing she has a boyfriend who happens to be your friend!

Paul- I told her about my mother & Linda & I guess...

Ringo-you got heartbroken because seeing her reminded you of your reactions to the deaths of your loved ones. You kissed her because you wished someone would've comforted you like that when the deaths happened.

Paul & I looked at him amazed

Me-wow Ringo, you actually said something smart. (To Paul) Look Paul, My girlfriend cheated on me & I hated the feeling. Imagine if Sophie did have feelings for you, ok? & now imagine George's reaction if he finds out that she has feelings for a close friend of his.

Paul-It would have been like what happened with Clapton & Pattie.

Me- Exactly!

Paul- But...I have feelings for her!

I roll my eyes & shake my head.

Me-God McCartney I swear you & your drama are worse than mine!

Regular POV------------------

The Funeral---------------------------

Everyone was in black. His childhood friends were there, but I was his best friend out of all of them. Jude even told me himself when we were younger. After the pastor told us how great he was, how sweet of a guy he was, the coffin was lowered & everyone tossed some flowers as it went down. I was the last one to toss a rose there. I lowered my head & more tears ran down my cheek.

3 of them-(sings slowly & sadly as if singing to Jude himself) She loves you yeah...yeah...yeah...She loves you yeah...yeah...yeah...

I walked away to be by myself . What they sang was right. I loved him like a best friend. As more tears fell, I saw a familiar figure in the distance. I wiped my eyes & saw...George! I blinked to make sure i wasn't imaging but I wasn't! I went to him & i noticed his hair grew longer. Not to long, but long enough. He looked so handsome.

Me-George? What are you doing here? I thought you were in California?

George-It turns out my sister didn't need a lot of help with the baby after all. (smiles a little) her names Anna. My Niece

I smiled a t him

Me-congratulations.

He then wrapped his arms around me & held me in a tight embrace. It felt so good to be hugged by him. I needed to.

George-John told me everything that happened.

Me- I felt so bad after I kissed him George, Not only was it because of Judes death but because it felt like even with you knowing about the kiss, I felt like i was betraying you...& I dont want that. Paul says he has feelings for me but I...

George- Soph...It's alright. Just as long as you don't have feelings for him back...Now, I need a word with James Paul McCartney..

oh god, he used his full name. Please don't be angry at him here in a funeral.

George goes to Paul & I felt the intensity between them.

George-Look McCartney, Ringo's right. you got heartbroken seeing Sophie sad because seeing her reminded you of your reactions to the deaths of your loved ones. You think you have feelings for her & you kissed her because you wished someone would've comforted you like that when the deaths happened.

Paul shakes his head ashamed.

Paul- I bet you hate me.

George-no I don't, I just have to know. Is that why that happened?

He nods.

Paul-yes. Sophie, I apologize. I'm so deeply sorry for the pain I caused you.

Me-just don't do it again...please. I'm not going to be in the mood. But I accept your apology.


	15. Chapter 15

The months pass by & Jude's death was still in my mind. The guys seemed worried about me, like if I was depressed.

Me- I told you it would take me a while to get over this!

John- I know Sophie, but your depressing us all.

Ringo- George, why dont you two go out? You havent done so in a long time.

Me-maybe thats whta i need.

The next day, We both decided to go to the lake. It was a beautiful summer afternoon & the lake was chrystal clear. I felt kinda shy being in front of George. Especially since he'll be shirtless. He got behind a tree while I got behind a bush to change. Once he was finished, he emerges wearing swimming trunks. I felt myself burn up.

Geogre-are you done yet?

Me-yes. I am now.

I emerge from the bush & tried walking towards the lake but my feet kept on stepping on twigs.

Me-ow!ow!

I look at the water. It looked so cold, i was worried about if we'll get hypothermia.

Me-will we get hypothermia?

George- No, the water should be warm. The sun is especially bright around this area of the forest.

Geogre runs & does a cannonball & I see him shivering

George- OK I WAS WRONG!

me-oh god. oh god. oh god.

I barely put my pinkie toe in there & I felt Geogres hand in mine,but not to romantically hold my hand.

George-(playfully) I'm gonna get ya!

Me-NO! AHHH!

SPLOOSH! He laughs & I splash water on him playfully.

Me- THIS WATERS TOO DAMN COLD!

He starts cracking up & I splash more water to him. We then started having a splash war.

Me- It's on Harrison!

George- Bring it Valenzuela!

We splashed, laughed & competed more & more until I splashed him hard & he pretends to be mad.

Me-uh oh (swims away frantically) THE BRITISH ARE COMING! THE BRITISH ARE COMING!

He crakcs up at my joke. Good, that got him distacted! A Huge wave of water was pushed from my arms & it covered his whole body. His hair goes to his face & I couldnt see his eyes.

George- ah! I'm blind! I surrender!

Me- Victory is mine!

(hahaha. Stewie reference.)

After about 3 hours, we stopped for a rest & to have lunch. As we were waiting for the food to properly digest so we wont get sick while swimming, George smiles at me.

George- You know...it's been awhile since you smiled let alone laughed.

Me- This was what I needed. I needed to get away from reality's hardships. I'm still kinda sad, but I sure do feel alot better than before.

George- then my job has been done.

I kissed him & I got chills. His lips were soft & sensitive. He wasn't as shy about expressing how he feels this time. which was fine by me. I kissed back with the same emount of feelings & as I did, I felt...right. Like, if we were meant to kiss like this. I let go & I put my head on his chest still dazed.

Me- George?

George-yes...love?

_Love. He has a nickname for me now._

George-Have you ever...been in love?

He seemed quiet from a moment & he responses

George- Yes. but it was a mistake. My best friend Eric Clapton betrayed me by being with my wife at the time Pattie.

Me- oh my...i'm sorry that happened.

George- It's alright, I'm over it.

Me-that was what i wanted to avoid when Paul...yeah. I still want to be with you...my hero.

He smiles

George- Hero huh? I like the sound of that.

He kisses me. His breath was hot, yet his body was still cold & shivery from the water. I ran my hands through his wet black hair as i felt his rough hands down my back. I could feel the lust between us,but now wasnt the right time.

Me-let's go home.

George-yeah...it's getting cold.


	16. Chapter 16

As we were walking home we heard "OH MR HARRISON, MISS VALEZUELA!" We turned hoping it wasn't paparazzi, but it was just John, waving a letter rapidly in his hand.

Me-what is it John?

John- we are courtly invited to the queen of England's ball!

Me-wait. as in…royalty? That kind of Queen?

John-yes!

Me-Wow! Congratulations to your four!

John-what are you talking about? You can come along

Me-WHAT? I don't want to impose…

George- Nonsense! (Reads) it says friends are invited. Well, you're my girlfriend.

John-you're a really good friend of the band so come along! (Slyly) I'm sure Paul will enjoy your company.

George- (sarcastically) Oh ha-ha! It's a laugh a line with Lennon!

Me-Besides that, I thought he was over it.

John-just kidding love

Later-

Ringo- Sophie!

Me-yeah?

Ringo-wanna come with me shopping? Maybe you'll find a nice dress for you. As for me, I need a tux.

Me- sure.

We went to this very fancy place where all sorts of suits & dresses were made. It was really nice. After Ringo chose his suit, I tried on different dresses.

Me-you know, I think it's better if you judged how the dresses look on me.

Ringo- why me?

Me- Well, It would be awkward with Paul especially after what he said, John would probably laugh & say that Paul would love me, George will probably think that everything I try on will look nice on me, and so I need an honest opinion.

Ringo-well, I'll be happy to help out.

After 2 and ½ hours of trying on stuff, I changed into the last one & he nods.

Ringo-that one is it!

As we were buying Ringo looks alarmed & grabs my arm

Ringo-Quick, hide!

He ducks behind some tuxedoes & I whisper

Me- what's going on?

Ringo- Paparazzi! Once they see us shopping together, we'll never hear the end of it!

Me-but we're only friends.

Ringo-but they don't know that.

Me-good point.

He peeks out after a few minutes & sighs

Ringo-coast clear

Me-good!

Later in the evening-

Ringo's POV-

John, Paul & George were waiting for us. Sophie was too nervous to go by herself so I volunteered to accompany her. Plus, she wanted to surprise George.

Sophie- I'm nervous!

Me-don't be! I'm sure the queen's an understanding & kind woman.

Sophie- not only that, but I've never been in public wearing something like this!

Me-you look pretty, just don't worry! And, don't drink the blue drink if they offer you, because it gives you blue teeth

She laughs. At least that cheered her up. Well, what I said was true. I still have some stains from it! After we arrived, we hurried out of the limo to the inside of Buckingham palace.

Me-how's my hair?

Sophie- Good, how's my outfit?

She twirls a little & I nod

Me-pretty, now let's go!

We went to these grand stairs & I saw George & John drinking & Paul chatting with a security guard.

Me-Gentlemen, Let me introduce to you...

Paul- the one & only Billy Shears & Sgt Peppers Lonely hearts club band!

He smiles amused with his joke but we didnt think it was very funny.

John- i hear crickets.

Me-anyway, I inroduce to you...The new ,improved & more pretty Sophia!

She appears looking very shy. She smiles shyly at the guys & all of thier jaws drop. She looks down careful not to trip & I hear Geogre whisper "Wow". Out of all of them, he seemed the most blinded by how she looked.

Regular POV-

I go to George who seemed flabbergasted.

Me- Wow, George (blushes) you look so incredibly handsome

George- and you...I can't even describe properly how beautiful you look.

I smiled & took his arm as we walked to the huge doors leading to the ballroom.


	17. Chapter 17

I sat down as the guys were getting called & the same announcer says "Ladies & gentleman please rise for The Queen" All of us stood up & the guys looked nervous, but they held their heads up high showing confidence. The queen smiled at them, gave a very long speech & gave all of them medals & a key to the cities of London & Liverpool. After all that, everyone clapped for them & so did I with a grin on my face. My friends being honored by the queen. How awesome is that? The celebration continues as the guys sit down again.

Me- I'm so proud of you guys!

I kissed George & hugged the other guys.

Ringo-this calls for a toast!

He fills our glasses with wine & he speaks again

Ringo-this a real honor & I am personally happy that our good friend Sophie could join us for this occasion.

Me-thank you

He smiles & continues

Ringo- I know over the years we were a band & over the time Sophie stayed in England, we've encountered good & bad experiences, but in the end it all comes down to this...Earning the queens respect so

He raises his glass & we all do too

All-cheers!

Later-

The celebration still continues. As George, John & Ringo went to do some interviews; it was just Paul & I alone.

Paul-may I ask you something?

Me-yeah, Paul. What's up?

Paul- I saw the way you looked at George when you walked down the stairs. You thought he was so handsome am I correct?

Me-yes.

Paul-that makes me wonder...do you still think that...

Me-that what?

Paul- I would be a good enough boyfriend if George wasn't?

I stopped, thinking long & hard about it.

Me-you know what Paul? I don't mean to burst your bubble, but after seeing the things he did for me, I don't think I can have another boyfriend like him. You are helplessly romantic, I'll give you that.

Paul-but it's the little things that count right?

me-exactly.

He smiles & nods.

Paul-you know what? I like that answer. I respect your opinion.

Me-(holds out hand) no hard feelings?

Paul-none at all!

We shake hands.

After a while I grew thirsty. As I went to the punch bowl a rich looking man went up to me.

Man- Hello miss. My you look rather lovely this evening

Me-(not paying attention) thank you.

Another man comes to me

Man#2- up next is our ladies choice dance.

Me-where the lady chooses who to dance with?

Man # 3-exactly

Where are all these men coming from? One said he was in real-estate, another owns banks all across Europe, & another is part of the Scotland Yard. Every man looks so anxious for me to ask them, but I only had one person in mind. I moved past the crowd & went to George.


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of the men look angry.

Man#1- Why him?

Man #2- He's a Beatle! His band is named after insects!

Me- (to them) shut up! (To George) May I have this dance?

He smiles, gets up & takes my arm.

George-are you sure?

Me-I've never been sure of anything in my life.

The song that was playing was a foxtrot. He bows & kisses my hand as I curtsy.

George-I should warn you now, I'm not a good dancer.

Me-neither am I. We shall fail together as a couple!

As we start, he kept on missing the steps.

Me- well, as Paul quotes "You may be a lover, but you aint no dancer."

George- I don't care, as I personally quote in a song I sing, "I'm happy just to dance with you."

I smile at him & he looks at how other people are dancing.

Me- studying?

George-yeah, I think I got it.

He starts making an improvement. We start twirling like we were professional waltzers.

John- GO HARRISON!

He laughs & the waltz gets slower. The lights dim & the atmosphere gets more romantic.

Ringo-whooooooooo!

George- shut it Starkey!

He lets go, unsure how to hold a dancer.

George-how do I...umm..?

Me-here, it's your hand around my waist...

I place his hand around there & he gulps in nervousness. I couldn't help but giggle. He's so adorable when he's shy! He looks around at the other people & he gets the idea.

George- I hope I'm right!

He leads & everything goes smoothly. We just concentrated on each other, ignoring the embarrassing comments Ringo & John were making. After we were finished, I kissed George.

Me- that was a lovely dance.

As we walked out of the dance floor, I made a face at the snooty men that wanted to dance with me. They look mad & grimace.

George- I'm bored now.

Me-yes me too.

George-want to stay at my house?

Me-sure.

We arrived home, tired from dancing & bored to death. I changed into my night silk PJs as George changed into striped pajamas.

Me-(giggles) you look like a candy cane!

George- oh hardy har har!

Me-C'mon George, you know I'm joking

George- (laughs) yeah, I know.

We sat in front of the fireplace very snug as he strums his guitar

George-May I ask you something? And please be honest

Me-yeah of course.

George- Would...would you still like me even if I wasn't a Beatle & famous?

Me- Just as long as you're still yourself; The Sweet, caring, yet shy & sensitive George Harrison that I know.

He smiles

George- wow...I can't believe you would still be with me.

Me- fame isn't important to me. In a world with mean individuals, it's always nice to meet someone who's the complete opposite of those people.

He then starts to look at me with dreamy eyes. Like...he was in love.

Me-(laughs) why are you looking at me like that?

George-I...I haven't felt like this for anyone in a long time. A kind, respectful, fun, beautiful girl who likes me too and I know I can trust you with my friends.

After that, he didn't say anything else since he was looking out the window. I had this feeling that It seems he wanted to tell me more than just that. I got behind him & kissed him on the side of the neck. He seemed to like it since he got chills. I giggled a little.

Me-you liked that?

George-yes, very much.

From then on, things started to get intimate & things took off from there.


	19. Chapter 19

I never felt this feeling before. The feeling when you have someone you care about dearly. My parents abandoned me, not wanting to love me, but at least I found someone who does. I snuggled next to George & kissed on the side of his neck where he likes it. He smiles a little, his eyes still closed & hugs me closer to him. My eyes close, comforted by his touch.

Goerge- Sophia...

Me-yes george?

George- I...I...

Me-yes?

George- I love you.

I smiled hearing those words. He does love me then! My heart beated faster & I felt like I was floating away.

Me- George, I...

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

I jumped instantly & found a cold pair of green eyes stare at me. I looked at George but..his chest was BLEEDING! WITH A KNIFE THROUGH IT! I screamed & the figure quick as a flash, grabbed the knife from george's chest & jumped out the bedroom window before i had a chance to indentify him..or her. I dashed to the bathroom, grabed some towels & wrapped them around the wound to stop the bleeding.

George- Soph...

He then starts breathing heavily & coughs up blood.

Me- Dont worry George, I'm calling 911!

I called & they came in an instant! As the paramedics rushed to save him, I couldnt breathe in this stressful enviroment. I then remembered, I needed to let the guys know! I called the inside phone in the ambulence.

John-(groggily) hello?

Me- John! JOHN! GEORGE GOT STABBED!

John-WHAT?

Me- Some one went into his house & before I could stop him or her, he or she stabbed George & left! I'm in the ambulence with him right now!

John-(determined) We're on our way.

Once we arrived, I couldnt even hold George's hand. He was rushed instantly to the E.R. I got on my knees & wept. Wept like I have never wept before in my life. I found someone I love. Someone who I'd want to marry & someone who actually loves me back! And now he's staring death in the face.

Me-(sobs) why? oh god, why?

"sophie..."

I looked up & saw John, Paul & Ringo looking solemn. John reached his hand. I grabbed it & he helps me up. I looked into his eyes & I could tell he wants to cry too.

Me- john...

He holds me in a tight embrace & we wept together.

John- I lost a best friend too...Stu Sutcliffe. I'm now just praying George is alright.

Me- Oh believe me, me too.

we all sat down & in between sobs I tell them...

Me-you know, before this happened, he told me something that meant so much to me.

John- what was that?

Me-he told me he loved me...

All of them smiled a little & Ringo asks

Ringo- Did you tell him you loved him back?

I cried even more.

Me- I was about to say it but thats when...

"Visitors of George Harrison?"

We all look & see a doctor looking grim.

Doc- You may visit him now.


	20. Chapter 20

Me- tell me doctor, will he live?

Doc- He's still in critical condition. further tests are being done right now so we can have a more precise answer. You seem so worried, are you his wife?

Me-no. I'm his girlfriend.

Doc- You must really love him then.

Me-Yes, I do.

He leads us to the room where George is. As we went inside, I saw him on the bed with a breathing mask asleep. At least, I hope he was. I saw his scars on his bare chest & felt so bad.

Me-If only i saw that person before he broke in...This wouldn't have happened. (cries) please make it ! You were always there for me from the beginning when we first met! Oh please..please...I love you.

I put my head down & weep more. I heard someone call me & saw the doctor with some colored sheets of paper.

Doc- Well miss Valenzuela, we have news for you. First off, his condition was that he was severely wounded by those stab wounds.

He shows me some x-rays

Doc-you see here, the knife just barely missed his heart. He has multiple wounds in his lungs,but luckily, those injuries can heal.

More hope started flowing through me.

Me-So...he will live?

Doc- yes.

The guys cheered quietly & I jumped & hugged all of them in happiness! George will live!

Doc- that's not all! There's more good news.

What can better than this?

Doc-it seems that someones a hero. Who was with him when he got injured?

The guys point to me & I raise my hand a little.

Doc-It seems that the attempt to stop his bleeding really helped. In fact, it basicaly saved his life. If he lost more blood, he couldve died.

Paul-wow soph..you're a hero.

Me- Me? I...saved George?

I couldnt beleive it! He saved me, I save him.

Ringo-wow, this is interesting.


	21. Chapter 21

The guys left to an early breakfast ,but I stayed at George's side, genlty running my hand through his hair. _He's going to be ok! & I was the one who saved him. _George started snoring a little & I chuckle. The guys walked back in. Ringo had a cheese danish, paul had a bagel & john got a sausage biscuit.

John- Oh god, I forgot to get you somthing! You want somthing to eat Soph? I got extra money, I cold buy you something if you want.

Me-no thank you John. I'm not hungry.

Paul- it amazes me.

Me-what amazes you?

Paul-the human heart.

Ringo-as in how it pumps blood? You see when the blood goes through a ventricle or atrium...

Paul-not that you idiot! I'm talking about emotions! it's amazing how the human heart can give up on basic needs like food. You know, I'm glad you finally said that you love George. All of us have been lonely & finally someone in this band gets a decent girl.

Me-aw! thank you Paul!

John- yup...we're not called "Sgt peppers lonely hearts club band" for nothing

Ringo- well george is out of it, because he doesnt have a lonely heart anymore.

John-that was so funny the last time I laughed at that, I fell off my dinosaur!

(I was watching that movie "Stepbrothers" It's hillarious,but dont wach it in front of kids under 10.)

Me-Geez John, are you cranky?

John-yes. I need sleep.

Paul-we all need it.

Me-well then, why dont you guys go home & I'll let you know how George is doing.

Ringo-all right.

Later-

They all left & as i said, I stayed here with george. After a few minutes after they left, George wakes up. I smiled at him.

Me-Hi.

He smiles groggily & writes somthing down. It said:

"_I can't speak that well right now because of my lungs. But we can still communitcate_."

Me-that's good. I'm just happy you're going to live. I was so worried about you.

He writes again & shows me the note:  
_"I know. Even unconcious, I could hear your cries. It broke my heart, but that proved to me that you truly care for me. You even said you loved me..."_

Me-yeah. I meant it. I do love you.

He smiles warmly & wrtites Another note:  
_"I've always wanted somone who would love me for who I was, not because of my celebrity staus. And someone who's kind, likes to have fun & accepts the little things in I saw you, you looked so graceful & beautiful in the sunlight & when I rescued you In New york, I was so nervous about wether you would even bother to tell me thank you to my face. Ringo was a better ladies man than me so thats why I asked him to swich places with me. I thought you would like him more than me, so I led you to him, not only to steer you from me, but to steer myself out of heartbreak."_

Me-but either way George, I only like Ringo as a friend. From the very beginning I liked him like that.

Note:

"_I know, but I was such a coward. I didnt want to know any truth, but now I know the truth &...here we are. Together as a couple."_

Me-(smiles) yeah.

He looks at me lovingly & writes:

"_Kiss me."_

I then see him remove his oxygen mask & I get frantic

Me-George! you need that air!

He gives me a sad look & writes:

"_Please Soph, I need you too."_

Me-ok then.

He removes the mask, & once he completely removes it, my lips touch his gently. As we continued, he tries to wisper some words.

George- (wisper) Sophi...a.

Me-yes?

Geogre-(wispers) I...Love..you.

I smile as tears of joy escaped my eyes.

Me- Love you too...so much.


	22. Chapter 22

I still couldnt get what the doctor said out of my mind. _the attempt to stop his bleeding really helped. In fact, it basically saved his life. If he lost more blood, he could've died. _I was his hero. He saevd me, I saved him. I'm not going to say that we're even, because I did this voluntarily. For the next few days, all of us went to the hospital to visit George everyday until visiting hours were over. For one visit, Paul & Ringo had to come late so for now, it was John & I.

John- It seems he's improving.

Me-yes, he is. I'm just so glad he's alive. Now, I am at peace.

John-(sings) You Know she tells me all the time you know she says so 'She's in love with him & she feels fine.'

I laugh a little. Song references are funny, espcially since it's his song. But it is true, I'm in love with him & I feel Fine. I then heard alot of people behind us & I turn around. FLASH! goes a camera & I get mad.

Me-what the hell?

It was the papprarazi. damn it.

"Mr Lennon? is it true that george harrison got stabbed?"

John- (annoyed) Yes,but he's doing better. He's going to live.

"Hey Miss, who are you?"

Me- George's grilfriend, now leave us alone.

A huge rush then sweeps over the both of us. "GEOGRE HARRSION'S GRILFRIEND?" "HOW DID YOU TWO MEET?" "HOW LONG HAVE YOU'VE BEEN DATING HIM?"

Me-leave us alone!

I then felt someone grab my wrist tightly. I struggled to let go & John sees. He then starts getting defensive & goes in front of me.

John- LEAVE HER ALONE!

& to my suprise he PUNCHES the papparazzi dude & everything gets HECTIC! someone tries to defend the dude who got punched, & a cop saw he was bleeding from the jaw. The cop tried to stop everything & once he did, he started puting handcuffs...on John & I!

Me- WHY ME? WHAT DID I DO?

Cop- you assaulted a pappaarazzo!

John- It's not her fault! She didnt do it! I did! I punched him out of defence for her!

Cop-alright miss, you're free. As for you Mr. Lennon...

Me-What? John, no! Dont do this! (to the cop) LET HIM GO! IT WAS OUT OF DEFENCE!

John gets in the car & says to me sadly

John- I'll be alright love, don't worry. Stay here with George; I'll call Paul & Ringo so they can bail me out.

Me- (sadly) John.

The car drives off & I feel guilty. I never wanted John or any of my friends to be in jail because of me. I took john's adivce & I went inside the hospital seething in anger & guilt. I tired to get over it as I approached George's room.

Me-(to myself) Alright Sophia, don't let George see you sad & angry.

I took a deep breath & walked into the room. There sat George looking healthier & happier than I have seen him. He looks up at me & he smiles. I smiled back & kissed him.

George- Oh how I adore your kisses. (he then frowns) Sophie? are you ok?

I sighed & shook my head. I told him everything that happened with John & he shakes his head in anger

George-that's not fair! The papparazzi arent even supposed to touch the celebrities without their concent. You know, Ringo has a cousin whos a lawyer.

Me-maybe John can hire him.

Geogre- Lets hope Paul & Ringo bail him out.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day was John's visiting day. I was going to meet with George after the visit to tell him everything. Paul, Ringo & I walked to the visitor's area in the jail where they have those phones & a piece of glass in between the prisoner & the visitor. We saw John being escorted by a huge policeman who un-handcuffed him. He sits down & picks up the phone sadly simultaneously as us.

Paul-how are you?

John- bored, angry, depressed. The same emotions I have when I'm trapped in a lonely cell for doing something a friend should do for another.

Ringo- we're gonna bail you out mate. Don't worry. The bail bonds was closed, but we filled out the paperwork & left it in the office.

John-that's the thing. The bail bonds isn't open today or tomorrow because the owners on vacation. I have to stay in jail for another two days.

I could see the anger in his eyes & I got the phone.

Me- John, I know you're angry. I am too, but we WILL bail you out.

John- I know you will. You guys are good friends & I know you won't let me down.

Me- Poor George. He's so anxious for you to be released.

John- Tell the poor chap, I have to be detained here until the bail goes through.

Me- I will, I'm supposed to see him after I see you today.

Paul-Just hang in there.

John nods sadly

Once the visiting hours were over, we went to the hospital & checked in to see George.

Nurse- I'm sorry, but it seems he checked out.

Me-what?

I then felt arms go around my waist & a kiss on the cheek. I turned & there stood George looking as healthy as ever. I smiled & kissed him.

Paul- Oh thank god!

George- I just need this inhaler for 2 weeks & I'll be alright. It's like temporary asthma.

Ringo- now you can go home!

George- Well, I don't wanna go home yet. There's one more place I wanna go to before I head home.

Me-where's that?

He smiles

George- you know where.

I think about it & I nod

Me-aha. No I know

Later-

We arrived in Strawberry fields.

George- It still looks the same.

Me-yeah.

We got out of the car & headed towards the hill where we sat the last time we were here.

George- I'm so glad I'm here with you & out of that dreadful hospital.

Me- I'm overjoyed your here. Only a few weeks ago, I was crying my eyes out, wondering whether you'd live or die & now here you are, healthy & alive.

George- & john? What about him?

Me-He's going to be bailed in two days since the bail bonds owner is out until then

George- aw. What a shame.

We were silent until I remembered something

Me- Oh wait! I have a surprise for you!

I went to the car & arrived back with his guitar. He gets surprised & he smiles

George- oh wow! Thanks Soph. I missed this old thing.

He strums it a little & plays a riff.

George- (sings) all through the day. I me mine. I me Mine. I me mine. All through the night. I me mine. I me mine. I me mine. Now the frighted are leaving it everyone's weaving it. Going on strong all the time. All through the day. I me mine. (Speaks) all together now

Both-(sings) I I me me Mine! I I me me Mine! I I me me Mine!

After the "I I me me mine" George plays a cool riff. He continues on with the song until the final words of the song

George- Oh through your light. I me mine.

I clapped

Me- Encore! Encore!

He chuckles

George- alright. This next piece is a song I'd like to dedicate to a certain somebody. That certain somebody just happens to be my personal hero since she saved my life.

Me- Aw! Don't make me blush! I'm too humble.

He plays a little riff & sings

George- _If I needed someone to love, you're the one I'd be thinking of. If I needed someone. If I had more time to spend I guess I'd be with you my friend. If I needed someone. Had you come some other day then it might have not been like this but you see now I'm too much in Love. Carve your number on my wall & maybe you will get a call from me. If I needed someone. Aaahhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh ahhhhh. If I had more time to spend I guess I'd be with you my friend. If I needed someone. Had you come some other day then it might have not been like this but you see now I'm too much in Love. Carve your number on my wall & maybe you will get a call from me if I needed someone aaahhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh ahhhhh _

Me- that was awesome. I adore your singing & you're so sweet to dedicate that song to me, thank you.

I kiss him & him whispers

George- I sang that song because I just can't get your words out of my head.

Me-what words?

George- when you said you loved me.

I smiled

Me-well, I meant it. I would never lie to you.

George- me neither. I grew up in a good family that would support me & love me so I'm going to do the same thing for you.

Me- I never had someone who would love me. My parents abandoned me at the foster home, not wanting to love me & now I found someone who does. And it feels so good to love another instead of hate, like how I was in New York. That was the worst. You & the guys made my life so much easier & happier. You helped me buy my home, show me around Liverpool, & comforted me when Jude died.

I was starting to get all emotional & I felt a tear come to my eye

Me- All I'm saying is that, I tell you these things because I don't want you to not know that I'm so much happier today because of you & the guys. That's the main reason why I love you.

Now George was the one getting all emotional. I thought I saw a tear of happiness in his eye as he lets out a deep sigh & he laughs in happiness & he hugs me.

George- I made a perfect choice. You're my perfect choice for a companion.

He kisses me with passion & I return it. I wrapped my arms around his neck & his hands go down my back. _This feeling is real. Real love._ Nothing in the world can describe the feeling I feel now. His lips went from my lips to the base of my neck. I let out a gasp & our kisses become deeper & deeper. Things were getting intimate & let's just say things took off from there ;)

Giggity. HA! I had to say that I'm sorry!


	24. Chapter 24

We were on our way to bail john out, but he had to be tried first. As Paul, Ringo George & I sat in the seats, we saw John be escorted my officers & being dressed in an orange jumpsuit.

Me- (whispers to George) He isnt a criminal! I hate the way they depict him!

George- I agree.

The judge appears & we stand up.

Ringo-I never knew why we had to do this.

man- SHHH!

Ringo- you shhh!

We sat backdown & watched as Ringo's cousin defended John. He was really good at this lawyer stuff. The papparazzo dude that he punched also had a lawyer but he kinda sucked since the papparazzo couldnt afford one so the court gave him one.

Ringo's cousin- It is to my knowledge that the papprarazzi arent even supposed to touch the celebrities without thier concent. Poor miss Valensuela, was the victim of harassment & Mr Lennon was just defending her.

The judge seemed convinced. My hopes instantly rose.

Judge- I declare a recess. Therefore afterwards, there will be a final verdict.

he hits the hammer & we all leave the courtroom.

Paul - I hope the judge makes the right desition.

Ringo- my cousin is really good. 97% of his clients have won thier cases.

George- what about the other 3%?

Ringo- those 3% were murderers that had alot of evidence against them.

Me- oh.

The judge returns & we sit down

Judge- The verdict is, I find John Winston Lennon...

Me-(quietly) c'mon!

Judge- Not guilty of disorederly cinduct. Case dismissed!

BANG! We cheered as John got his handcuffs off & we hugged him!

Me- I knew you were inocent!

John- Of course! I just defended you

George- Thank you for doing that for me girl,amte.

John looks at George & he laughs & gives him a "man-hug"

John- George, you crazy old chap! You're Better!

George- Yup!

Me- Let's celebrate John's innocence & George's good health!

Later-

We go to this club where there's alot of rock N roll music. As soon as we stepped into those doors, Ringo & John immediately went to the bar.

Me- Yeah, let's get alcohol poisoning & mess up our livers!

George-Whoo!

Paul-that was dark.

Me- I know.

Paul saw some girls & smiled

Paul- excuse me ladies...

He goes to them & George & I sat down bored.

George- I'm not that much of a party person. I can't even drink yet because of the alcohol & my injuries.

Me- Just do what you're healthy enough to do.

We ordered some sodas & drank them. As I laughed at Ringo for dancing stupidly to "I Wanna Be Your Man", I saw George nearly choke on his soda.

Me- holy crap, are you ok?

He breathes normaly & nods

George- yes. I just got suprised.

Me- what got you suprised? Was it a person?

He nods & looks ahead with a blank look on his face, not making eye contact with the person.

George- It's more than one person. Theyre sitting underneath the Elvis memobilia.

I looked & saw a girl with long blond hair with a guy with long-ish hair.

Me- Who is that?

George- Eric & Pattie. My ex best friend & ex wife.

Me- Thats what they look like?

George- yeah. Dont let them see you!

Me-why?

George- I dont want Pattie to be drowning you with nosy questions. After our breakup, she became crazy for a little bit & I dont want her being all weird towards you.

Me- ok. What about Eric?

George- I just don't talk to him anymore.

Me- wanna dance? It can keep your mind off of them.

George- Sure.

We started dancing to "Johnny B. Goode" by Chuck Berry. It was a catchy tune so we were enjoying ourselves. _Go Johnny go, go! _Once the song was over we walked back to our table & we heard

"Wow, George is that you?"

We turned our heads & saw Eric with Pattie smiling at his side. George rolled his eyes

George- Yes, it's me.

Eric- How are you? Who's your lady friend!

George- This is Sophia.

I nodded hello.

Eric- Nice to meet you miss. Pattie, I'll be back I'm going to the mens room.

Pattie-alright sweetie.

they kiss & Eric leaves

John- SOPHIE! SOPHIE! DANCE WITH ME! PLEASE!

I laughed

Me- I'll be back.

George- ok

Geogre's POV-

Once Sophie left Pattie sits in her seat.

Pattie- Geogre, I want you back! I miss you! Eric's touring all the time & Im lonely. You dont tour anymore so I hope we can start all over.

I rolled my eyes

Me- Pattie, you & Eric were together behind my back! There is no way I'm taking you back! Besdies that, I'm in love with someone else now.

Pattie looks angrily at Sophie who's dancing with John to "Twist & Shout"

Pattie- Why her? I'm a model for goodness sakes!

Me- She isnt a model, but she has real beauty unlike you! She's beautiful on the outside & inside!

Pattie- Oh yeah, how?

Me- I was stabbed by a maniac a few weeks ago. (she looks frightened) You weren't there for me! You know who was? Sophia! She cried endlessly for me, telling me she loved me & that's all I ever wanted from her! You never did that for me!

Sohpie & John return.

Regular POV-

George looked angry.

Me- are you alright?

He sighs

George- yes. Let's just get out of here.

John- yeah, I'm tired & I want to go home.

He gives Pattie an ugly look

John- Scram! Get out of here Will ya!

Pattie makes a face & leaves.

Me- what was that about?

George- she wanted me back but I said no. As I quote in a song I sing "Life goes on within you & without you". I am of course

telling that to Pattie.


	25. Chapter 25

All of us were at John's house continuing the party.

Paul- Ooh! Let's play "I never!" We drink when did the thing the other person said they have never done.

John didnt have alcohol so we got sodas & filled the cups up.

Me- Ok uh...I never drunk-dialed someone

John & Ringo drink

Paul- uh...I never lip-synced

No one drinks

Me-good! uh john your turn

John- I never made out with a guy

I drink

Ringo- OMG! who is it?

George & I give him a look of disbelief.

Me-HEL-LO! Who else have I been with?

Ringo- oh yeah. Uh...I have never been abused by an adult.

John & I drink.

Me- holy crap john, who?

John- my aunt & me mum's boyfriend.

Me-aw what a shame. Ok George your turn

George- I never cheated on my lover.

John drinks

Me-with who?

John- I cheated on Cynthia with Yoko. It was the worst mistake of my life!

Me- Um...I never met my parents.

Everyone drinks except for John.

John- I never met me dad.

Paul- This is getting depressing, lets talk about somthing fun. Um...I never dated my friends sister

Ringo drinks

Me-ha!

(Ringo went out with John's sister one time. thats why in the yellow submarine movie, when he & old fred aproach frankeinstein (who turns into John) Ringo says "Oh yeah, I used to go out with his sister")

John- I never sang a perverted song.

Paul drinks. My jaw drops.

Me- James Paul McCartney!

Paul- I'm guilty as charged! The song is "Why don't we do it in the road?" Thats all it says in the whole song basically besides "No one will be watching us"

I shook my head a little & Ringo tries to think of somthing

Ringo- Uh...I never mooned the audience.

John drinks & I burst out laughing.

Paul- OHH! I Have one! Sorry George, I'll let you go after this one. I never was intimate because I was lustful.

All of us drink. Paul's jaw dropped at George & I in disbelief.

Paul-so you two had...

John- got it on with each other?

I give him a look & george rolls his eyes.

George- Yes, now shut up & let us continue the game.

Ringo- No! No, please continue

Me- you little perverts! We are not going into any further details!

John- (mumbles to Ringo) Yeah, because George went in far enough.

I got a couch pillow & threw it at John.

Me- I HEARD THAT!

Paul- stop it! Stop it you two! George, it's your turn.

George- I never got butterflies in me stomach while hearing a song by us.

No one drinks...except for me. Evryone looks at me & I respond

Me- All I'm gonna say is George,I adore your voice especially in "I Me Mine" & "While My Guitar Gently Weeps". Your voice is like sweet honey

George smiles shyly

Ringo- what about mine?

Me- I dont know. I cant describe it, but all you guys can sing good.

Paul-thanks

John- I bet you only like "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" because he moans "oh oh oh" in the song & it gives you flashbacks of the night you two had.

Me- THAT'S IT!

John-AHH!

He tries running away but I tackle him & do a submission hold on him.

Me- SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME!

George- Go Sophia!

Ringo- Is he choking?

John taps the floor, showing he gave up. I let go & he breathes heavily

John- remind me never to question your physical relationship.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day, I was doing laundry when I heard the door knock. I opened it & there stood John looking miserable.

Me- Yes, John?

John- you gotta help me out with somthing.

Me- with what?

John- I gotta get back with Cynthia! Playing the game yesterday made me realize what kind of person I am when it comes to infedelity. Karma hit me hard. I cheated on Cynthia with Yoko & now Yoko cheated on me with your friend Jude. I have no hard feelings for Jude by the way since he didnt want to be with her back. Anyway,I want to make up for the mistakes I made & I want to get re-connected with my son!

Me- you have a son?

He looks even more sad as if saying "You see what I mean?"

John- I'm being very serious here. I know what i said yesterday about you & George was out of line, but dont be ashamed about it! You two have a beautiful thing going on here & it makes me ashamed that I threw that away with cynthia.

Me- A beautiful thing? yeah right! I remember what you said yesterday, and I quote (mocks his voice) "I bet you only like "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" because he moans "oh oh oh" in the song & it gives you flashbacks of the night you two had."

John- Look, I dont mind if you two are...(gets uncomfortable) yeah. Well anyway, Just please help me out! I beg of you!

He looks serious & sad. Like the same way he did when George was in the hospital & he saw me weeping. My heart tore a little.

Me- Ok. I'll help you out.

He smiles & hugs me

John-thank you! thank you! thank you! She wont talk to me, so can you please go to her house? here's her adress & heres the adress to meet me at.

he hands it to me.

Me- uh..ok.

Later-

I went to the address John told me to meet cynthia at. It was a nice looking house with a nice lawn. I rang the doorbell & I heard a baby crying. _That must be John's son. _The door opens & there stood a blonde haired woman with brown eyes. She was pretty. Prettier than Yoko at least.

Me- Are you Cynthia Powell?

Cynthia- Yes...who are you?

Me- I'm Sophia Valenzuela. I'm here because John...

She then rolls her eyes.

Cynthia- are you dating him now?

I began to get alarmed

Me- No! oh heck no! I'm only a friend of his. Besides that, I'm with George

She smiles

Cynthia- oh! He's a nice fellow. How is he?

Me- Well, we hit a rough patch a few weeks ago. some maniac tried to kill him.

Cynthia- oh my! Has he healed completely?

Me- sort of, he just need a pocket inhaler for a few weeks then he'll be alright. He's doing so much better though.

Cynthia- Oh good! Give him my codolences

Me- Sure

"Mummy! Mummy!"

She turns & lowers her head to look at the little boy who was at her side. He looked about two years old but he looked so familiar. His eyes, his face...oh my god. He's John's little clone! How amazing! Cynthia picks him up & looks at me while talking to him

Cynthia- Look Julian, this is George's friend Sophia. Say hi!

Julian- So-pee-ah!

I smiled.

Me- Hi Julian!

She puts him down

Cynthia- Go & play. Mummy will play with you in a while ok?

Julian- ok! Bye So-pee-ah!

Me-(waves a little) bye!

He leaves

Me- he looks so much like his father.

Cynthia- yes he does. What does John want?

Me- He wants to reconcile with You & re-connect with julian. He gave me this address for you to meet him at.

I give it to her & she nods

Cynthia- this is where we had our first kiss.

Me-(smiles) how sweet.

Cynthia- Tell him I'll meet him there.

At my house-

George- so is cynthia gonna go?

Me-yeah. She seems very nice. She sends your condolences to you by the way, because of the incident

George- yes she is nice & tell her I said thank you


	27. Chapter 27

John's POV-

I waited for a long time for her to come & out of the darkness, I saw a light. There she was, looking so beautiful & my son...my son Julian whom I named after me mum. Cynthia got closer

Cynthia- Hello John

Me- Thank you for coming Cynthia. I need to talk to you.

Cynthia- If you wanted to talk, why did you send Sophia?

Me- I thought you wouldnt talk to me.

Cynthia- well, that depends...what do you want?

Me- I want to be with you again. I recently had bad karma & it made me realize the mistakes I made. I know I'm not the best person in the world & I know I'm not the best father, but I wanna be the best I can be when it comes to being a companion & being a father.

Daddy! Daddy!

I looked down at my precious son who was smiling happily at me. He then hugged my leg.

Julian- I miss you daddy.

I got on my knee & looked him in the eyes. I felt myself begin to tear up.

Me- Julian...my son, I know daddy hasn't been there for you that much lately,but I wanna change that. I wanna be with you so we can play with your toys, or take you to the zoo. Would you like that?

He nods happily & more tears ran down my cheek.

Julian- Daddy, no cry!

I smiled & hugged him tightly. As I opened my eyes, I saw Cynthia smile warmly. I stood up, carrying Julian in my arms.

Me- And Cynthia, I can understand if you don't want be back with me. If you don't then it's alright, but I hope we can at least be friends. I'd rather have you in my life as a friend, then not in my life at all.

Cynthia- I would love nothing more than that, John. I will consider having you back, but I need to think about it first. In the meantime though, I will be your friend & you will have alot more time with Julian.

I smiled & hugged her.

Me- thank you so much! I promise I'll be a much better person!

Regular POV-(later)-

George was on his Sitar & I was reading some stories by Edgar allan poe, the best author ever! (me: hell yeah POE RULES!)

SOPHIA! GEORGE!

I got to the door & opened the door. There stood John with Cynthia & Julian looking very happy.

John- Tomorrow, I'm having a celebration at my house! You're invited

Me- ok!

George- HI JOHN, CYNTHIA & JULIAN!

Me- George says hi

John- well, we gotta go. I got alot of stuff to catch up on! C'mon Julian, let's get an ice cream!

Me- bye

I close the door & once theyre gone, I wonder _Does that celebration have anything to do with my birthday which is coicedentaly tomorrrow?_

John's POV-

Cynthia- Sopia's a nice person.

Me- yeah she is. Tomorrows her birthday so I'm thinking if mixing the party together. The party will celebrate her birthday & celebrate us being happy.

George's POV-

I had the perfect present for her. I knew I sang her a love song before, but this song is especially for her. She never even had a real birthday all her life so I wanna make it memorable.

Ringo's POV-

I gotta get Sophie a present!

Paul's POV-

Once John left, my telephone rang.

Me- hello?

"Hello Paul"

it was my dad

Me- hey dad, how are you?

Dad- good. I just saw an interveiw you did on the telly (thats what they call it in England) Is John out?

Me- yes.

Dad- oh thats good, but the reason why I'm calling is...I'm sending your grandad to your house. Just for a few days Paulie, I assure you. He's been wanting to see you again. I hope you don't mind

I began to get uneasy. My grandfather isnt exactly the best person to be around. He may look clean, but he's a real clean mixer!

Me- er...sure dad. Bring him over!


	28. Chapter 28

Regular POV-(the next day)-

_"I want a Big Mac"_

_"No Elvis, those are heart attacks on a bun! Have some chicken nuggets instead"_

_"I'll have whatever I want Sophie!"_

Me-(wakes up instantly from dream) Elvis, Eat the damn chicken!

"What kind of dreams are you having?"

I turned my head & saw George enter my room with a tray of pancakes, bacon, & scrambled eggs & a glass of orange juice.

Me- I had a dream about Elvis Presley not wanting chicken nuggets even though I was convincing him to eat them because they are healthier than Big Macs.

George- Well anyway, Happy Birthday!

Me- Breakfast in bed? aw, how sweet! Thank you!

I hug & kiss him on the cheek.

George- the best is yet to come, trust me.

Later-

We went to John's house where we found John & Ringo near the BBQ grill while talking to Julian & Cynthia. Ringo spots us & smiles

Ringo- Hey George! And Happy Birthday Sophia!

I smiled & hugged him

Me- thank you

"Hi Everybody!"

I turned my head & saw Paul with an old man walking next to him. I gave him a hug

Paul- Happy birthday Soph. Sorry i'm late, I had to pick up my grandfather at the train station.

George- I thought your grandfather lived at your house!

Paul- This is my other one.

Ringo- He seems clean.

Paul's Grandfather- I want me coffee! Where are we anyway?

Paul- we're here at John's house. We're celebrating his family reunion & my friend Sophie's birthday.

I brought foward my hand a little so he can shake it

Me- I'm Sophia Valezuela.

Paul's Grandfather- Are you from Spain?

Me- No. My parents were Mexican American.

Paul's Grandfather- (mumbles to Paul but I can still hear) Next time you choose a girlfriend, be sure her name originates in a country from Europe & not North America.

George- She can hear you, you know! We both can! She's not his girlfriend

Paul- She's his.

Paul's Grandfather grumbles & gets some potato salad.

Me- Ok, that was odd. I never knew my name was so important.

Paul- I'm sorry. He's just not the most social person in the world & he has European pride.

George- I can see.

John puts on a rock station on the radio

_It's the Fab Four at Four. A whole hour of nothing but music from our own cheeky lads from Liverpool!_

Ringo- Sophie, you've danced with everyone else but me. I hereby ask you formaly for a dance.

Me-(shrugs) why not?

"I wanna Be Your Man" starts playing & we both danced as we sang along. After the first verse we got tired of singing along to it & Ringo whispers to me

Ringo- Soph, you do know George's birthdays tomorrow right?

Me-yeah. How odd that our birthdays are just a day apart!

Ringo- Well, Paul's gonna distract George for the morning & he asks for both of us to get his gifts tomorrow. Meet me at the shopping center tomorrow at noon.

Me-alright

George's POV-

"You let your lady-friend dance around with one of your close mates?"

I turned & saw Paul's grandad.

Me- She deserves fun on her birthday. Besides, I trust her with my friends because they're her friends too.

Paul's Grandfather- Ah I see. But your girlfriend is quite stunning, and any male would notice her. Even males that you thought were your friends.

I began to get suspicious. Paul's always explaining his grandad was a real mixer, so how can I take him seriously?

Me- Are you saying that me band mates fancy my girl?

Paul's Grandfather- It's common sense George! Analyze it...

GRANDAD!

He turns & Paul looks angry

Paul's Grandfather- Don't try your clean mixing ways with George here! He's smarter than you think! And no grandad, I dont fancy her. None of us do. We only accept her as a friend & that's final!

Paul's grandad looks angry & sulks in a corner.

Me- Thanks Paul. I thoguht he'd never leave.

Paul- you didnt fall for his tricks, did you?

Me- No. I know better

Regular POV-

The song was over & I got some water. I sat next to George who was watching John & Cynthia dance to "Twist And Shout"

George- so are you enjoying yourself?

Me- yes. Very much. This is the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you for all this.

George- dont thank us yet! You thank us after you get your presents.

Me- aw you shouldnt have.

George- we did anyway.

"Hello Goodbye" then starts playing & all of us (except for Paul's grandad) dance to it. Even on the "hey-la, hello hel-lo ah" we all do a dosey doe. The song was over & John calls us over.

John- Ok, I call a toast. (we lift our glasses) A toast to happiness & togetherness since those are the themes for tongiht. Me with my family reunion & Sophie for her birthday. Cheers!

We all drink

John- now since thats out of the way, it's time for the presents! No wait...we have somthing to tell you.

All the guys get on thier homemade stage (is that safe?) & play a familiar riff. I burst out laughing once i recognized what song it was.

Paul & John- You say it's your birthday! It's my birthday too yeah!...

(i dont wanna write the whole song so go hear it or look up the lyrics)

Once the song was over, Cynthia, Julian & I clapped.

Paul- bring out the gifts!


	29. Chapter 29

Cythia- who's going to go first?

Ringo- OOOOH OOOOOH OOOOOH! ME MEMEMEME!

Ringo gets a huge flat rectangle with purple wrapping paper & a red bow. I opened it & saw it was a wall canvas decoration of "Cafe Terrance At Night" by my favorite artist Vincent Van Gogh.

Me- this is awesome! I love it! Thank you!

I gave him a hug

John- Ok my turn. It's small, but you'll like it. This from Me Cynthia & Julian.

He gives me his & I noticed it was smaller, but heavier. And I noticed the wrapping paper was kinda messed up.

Julian- I wrap it!

John- (laughs) Yes you did son!

I opened it & saw it was the complete collection of Edgar allan poe stories & poems.

(I actually have it. It's exclusive to Barnes & Noble. I also have a poster of the Cafe Terrance At Night in my room)

Me- Sweet! I love this. Thank you all.

Cynthia- I'm glad. C'mon Julian, let's go inside. It's bedtime.

Julian- No!

John- Daddy will tuck you in right now ok?

Cynthia goes inside carrying Julian.

Paul- Alright, make way! Cooler gift, coming through!

He hands me my gift & I open it. It was a sketchbook with colored pencils, & even charcoal pencils & pastels. The expensive stuff.

Me- Holy cow Paul! This is awesome! Thanks!

Ringo- (whiny) Paul!

Paul-What?

John- you give her the most impressive yet expensive thing? What the...!

Me- Dont worry, I like all your gifts the same! At least I actually get gifts unlike my past years.

George- It's my turn.

I turned & saw him behind me.

George- My present for you is at home. I want to give it to you alone.

John- (mischeviously) I bet you do.

Ringo punches him a little on his arm, signaling him to shut up.

Me- Thank you Ringo.

George- All I'm gonna say is that the gift comes from the heart.

Me- How sweet! Let's go!

George-erm...now?

Me- yeah, why not?

George shrugs & as we left, I heard John from behind

"GIVE IT TO HER GEORGE!"

I then heard him say

"OW, WHAT DID I DO?"

At George's house-

Me- So what is it?

George- Hold on, let me just get it ready.

He goes to his room & I heard some guitar tuning. _Did he write a song for me? _After a few minutes I saw George emerge & he looked stunning. He just changed into more comfortable clothes, but I always found down-to-earth attractive. He tunes up his guitar more, but I found him getting more shy & nervous.

George- Um...I usually don't do this, so if I sound pathetic...

Me- You can never be pathetic, George. Just do what you're gonna do.

George-alright here it goes

He clears his throat & plays a little riff.

George- _Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover. Somthing in the way she moves me_ (looks at me sincerely & gets closer to me) _Don't wanna leave her now, you know I beleive in how_.

Me-(quietly) wow.

I smiled & ran my hands through his hair as he continues.

George- _Somewhere in her smile she knows, that I don't need no other lover. Somewhere in her smile that shows me. Don't wanna leave her now, you know I beleive in how. You're asking me if my love will grow, I dont know. I dont know. You stick around now, it may show. I dont know I dont know. _

He plays a guitar solo which sounded beautiful. After he was done with the song, he sets down the guitar & says in a normal voice

George- So...how did you like it?

I smiled, looked down & blushed. I looked up at him again & responded

Me- Words can't describe how I feel right now. But this is definately the best gift I have ever gotten.

George- Really? So, I dont sound pathetic & corny?

Me- not at all. In fact, This is one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard! And you wrote this personally for me...

George- (looks down & smiles shyly) yeah. As I said, it comes from the heart

I lifted his chin with my finger & looked into his gorgeous brown eyes. I brushed my lips against his, but didnt exactly kiss him yet. I noticed his breathing became more uneven as his anxiety grew. I wrapped my arms around his neck & brought him close to me as we kissed. He bit my bottom lip gently & I giggled a little. My lips went from his lips to the side of his neck where he likes it. He closes his eyes & tilts his head back.

George- (moans) ohhhhhhhhh.

_Whoah I just made George moan._ At this point, things were heating up. He kisses the side of my neck, but hard enough to leave a hickie.

Me- dont give me enough hickies to make me look like a...

He then gives me a rough kiss that made me groan. As he kisses more, it was hard for me to talk

Me-a...um...like...oh!.. a...l..l..leop...ard.

I felt his arms wrap around me & he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist & he pushes me against the wall, our lips still not parting from each others. he then stops and at that moment, the lust between us became undeniable. I could feel that we both wanted more...

George-Shall we continue this in the other room?

Me- Yes lets.

Later (Yes you pervs, I'm skipping the "giggity" scene)-

I know we've done this before but George wasn't the shy Beatle today if you catch my drift (whoaaaaaah!) After a long passionate make out session, I rested my head against George's bare chest. I smiled as I could hear his heart beating really fast. George gently kisses my forehead. I guess all the lust was gone, and a more romantic atmosphere was starting.

Me- (softly) Thank you for a wonderful birthday. You & the guys are the best guys a person can know.

George- Of course luv; Everyone loves you...in a different way of course. Not like how I do. My love towards you is more...

Me- personal & intimate?

He nods & kisses me softly.

George- I love you.

Me- I love you too...so much.


	30. Chapter 30

I woke up the next morning with a note on the bed

_Sophie,_

_I didn't want to wake you up, but Paul asked me to meet him at the studio to discuss business. I should be back around 3 in the afternoon._

_George_

_P.S I Love You_

I smiled at the note. I looked at the clock & saw it was 11:30 & remembering it was Georges birthday today, I got dressed to meet Ringo at the shopping center. Later, as I saw Ringo, a nauseating feeling was in my stomach.

Me- ughhhhh.

ringo sees me & helps me out

Ringo- are you ok?

Me- maybe its something I ate from yesterday. I knew I shouldn't trust Paul & his homemade cake!

Ringo- I ate the same cake & nothing happened to me. Everyone was fine too! Did you eat anything else after the cake?

Me- No, I just went with George to his house where he gave me his gift & then we...

I then started panicking as I remembered what happened between George & I.

Me- It can't be possible! NO! I can't be...I cant be pregnant!

Ringo's jaw then drops & his eyes grew wide.

Ringo- Wow...I didn't know George had that in him.

Me- we need to go to the hospital! Ringo, please come with me! I need the support!

Ringo- I'm still in shock but ok.

Hospital-

Ringo- I hope they don't think that WE are the ones that...um...conceived.

Me- I hope they don't think so.

"Miss Valenzuela?"

Ringo & I followed the doctor & we sat in the room.

Doc- ok miss...so you think you're with child?

Me- yes but I'm not entirely sure. To be honest I'm not ready for this. And I don't know if George is either.

Doc-(to ringo) are you George?

He then gets red & uncomfortable.

Ringo- no I'm...I'm her cousin! We're hiding this from the family until we find out the truth.

Doc- ah! I see. Well Miss, we need to do some tests.

After the tests were done the doctor leaves.

Me- My cousin?

Ringo- Well, I didn't want the doctor to think you're a floozy since George isn't here & I'm here instead

The doctor returns with the results after many minutes of grueling uncertainty.

Doc- Sophia...you are not pregnant.

Ringo & I jump for joy & cheered.

Me- Oh thank god! Well thank you doctor. Don't get me wrong, kids are cool but I'm not ready yet.

Doc- It seems it was something you ate that upset your stomach. I advice you not to eat anything past midnight.

Me- ok. I'll keep that in mind. Good day! 

Doc- be careful now.

We left & we walked to the car.

Ringo- We had Paul's cake at midnight.

Me- Damn it Paul! I mistook you're freakin' cake as a kid!

Ringo- Are you gonna tell George about what happened?

Me- I have to. I don't want to be dishonest with him. I wonder how he'll respond.

"HEY RINGO!"

We turned & a flash from a camera went off.

"Why are you with George Harrison's girlfriend?"

Me- I needed a check up! Now move!

We got in the car & drove off.

Ringo- oh god, now what story are they gonna publish?

Me- Well now I gotta tell George the truth. I'm just gonna say "George, I had a weird feeling in my stomach & I thought I was pregnant, but the doctor told me no."

Ringo- Let's hope George understands

We arrived back at the shopping center where we found Paul & John carrying bags. I guess they shopped for their gifts already.

Paul- There you two are! Where in bloody hell have you been?

Me- At the hospital!

John- Are you ok?

I gave him a "duh!" look

Me- Yes John I'm fine!

Paul- why were you at the hospital?

Me- (rolls eyes) oh no! (sighs) alright. If you must know, I had an upset stomach & it came to mind I could be pregnant...

Paul & John then look alarmed.

Paul-WHAT?

John- Are you sure it's George's?

I gave John another look

Me- I wasn't cheating on him!

Paul- so that means you & George...

John then smiles smugly.

John- you & George got it on!

I rolled my eyes as John whistles & cheers.

Paul- I didn't know he had it in him.

Ringo-that's what I said.

John- I'm so proud of him! So when he says "I'm happy just to dance with you" does he mean dancing on the dance floor or dancing in between the sheets?

Me- SHUT UP! If you must know, I'm not pregnant!

John & Paul groan in disappointment.

Me- the doctor told me not to eat anything past midnight. What upset my stomach was your cake Paul!

Paul-sorry.

John- So are you gonna tell George?

Me- I have to!

John- tsk tsk tsk. & on his birthday too!


	31. Chapter 31

Paul & John already drove off to George's house while it was me, Ringo & Cynthia in my car. Ringo walked to the shopping center. Why he did so, i have no clue. He can be so gullible.

Me- God, I'm so nervous!

Ringo- why?

Me- what if...George doesnt take the news well? Especially since its his birthday?

Cynthia- He's a nice person Sophie. I think his reaction would probably be a mature one. I think you have it better than my situation. At least you have to tell George you aren't pregnant, while I had to tell John that I was.

Me- how did he take the news?

Cynthia- well, at first I was scared like how you are right now, but John was very calm about it. He even came up with the idea that we should be married.

Me- so...I assume that you did get married?

Cynthia- Yes, But When he cheated on me with Yoko, I went & filed for divorce.

Me- oh.

Ringo- I think your relationship with George is the most decent out of all the relationships each member of the Beatles has had. Since George never cheated on you & messed up the relationship.

Me- Why do you say that George & I have the most decent relationship? were all your relationships bad?

Ringo- yeah. Paul was engaged to Jane Asher the actress but he cheated. He then married Linda but she dies of Breast cancer. John messed it up with Cynthia with Yoko & he wants Cyn back now. Well, you know about George & my wife only married me because I was famous.

Me- Aw, sorry to hear that.

Ringo- I'm just enjoying the single life now so don't worry about it.

Me- Damn, you're right. No offence to you both, but George & mine's relationship is probably the best one.

Ringo- I had to admit, I thought it was just gonna be a fling since you lived in New york & he's from here.

Me- you know, at the hospital, he told me that when he rescued me, he thought that I would be with you since you said you were my rescuer. George thought if I knew he was the real rescuer that I wouldn't even thank him. He said you were a better ladies man than him.

He laughs.

Ringo- He's right you know, about the whole ladies man thing, but over all, he really loves you. I know he'll take the news well

Me- god, I hope so

Later-

We gave George his presents. Ringo got him some accessories for his sitar (where did he find the stuff for it?) Paul gave him a notebook to write music in, John, Cynthia & Julian gave him a cookbook on Indian food & I gave him a new rolex watch.

George- I know I don't ask for much, but I thank all of you for these gifts.

Everyone goes outside for some reason. Now was my chance to tell George about what happened at the hospital.

Me- George...I need to tell you something.

George-what is it?

Me- Earlier today while Ringo & I were shopping for your gifts...I had a little bit of a scare.

George- why? are you ok?

Me- yes, I'm fine but I had a nauseating feeling in my stomach & I remembered about what we did last night & I thought I was...

George- pregnant?

Me- yes. So I went to the doctor & it turns out...I'm not. It turned out I had Paul's cake too late in the night & that's why I was nauseated.

I noticed George looking a little upset

Me- What's your opinion on all this? Are you angry that you didn't go with me to hear the news yourself?

George- No. I'm just thinking...discovering that I'm gonna be a father would be the best birthday present I could ever have. I would love for you to be the mother of my children.

Me- Really?

George- Yes. I love children, but I guess these things happen for a reason. Maybe it's a sign saying now isn't the best time for a child & we should be more careful when it comes to our...physical relationship.

Me-yeah. So...are we ok?

George- yeah. I'm glad you've been honest with me. Next time though, I wanna come with you to the hospital so we can both know if you're pregnant or not.

Me- of course. I just hope "next time" is when we're actually ready to have a kid.

George- It will.

He wraps his arms around my waist & kisses my forehead lovingly.

_I'm so glad I got that out of my chest. And now, everything's ok!_

At least I knew that he wouldn't dump me if I was pregnant with his child. I know it's a dark thing to think, but I have to take into consideration that I'm in love with one of the most sweetest & caring people I have ever met & not a total jerk. I'm one of the lucky ones. I kiss him softly & he runs his fingers through my hair until we heard John

John-(to everyone) Let us go!

The guys went from the backyard to the cars

Paul- Shot gun!

George- Where are we going?

I smile at him & tug on his arm playfully

Me- we're gonna take you out for dinner!


	32. Chapter 32

A blindfolded George was sitting in the backseat with Ringo as I drove the car & Paul was riding next to me.

George- Where are we going?

Ringo- To...

Paul-(inturrupts) Dont tell him! We're almost there anyway

Ringo- but he asked me! I cant lie to him

Paul- you're not lying to him! You're telling him the truth

Ringo- how is not telling him the suprise the truth?

I chuckled a little as I drove. Ringo's a nice guy but somtimes he can be a little naive. I parked the car at it's parking space as we arrived to the restaraunt.

Me- We're here!

We get out of the car as I held Georges hand so I could help him out of the car.

Paul- ok you can take off your blindfold!

George does so & he raises his eyebrows as he looks at the place. It was an Indian restaraunt named "Taste of Bombay". I knew he'd like it since he's always had a fasination with the indian culture.

George- Wow. This is awesome!

Me- I knew you'd like this place.

We saw John, Cynthia & Julian arrive & all of us go inside.

(The inside looks like the inside of the restaraunt the Beatles go to in the "Help!" movie)

Everything seemed accurate to the indian culture since George was just simply amazed by everything. We got seated in a huge table that would fit all 7 of us. We all ordered curry but the weird thing was what our waiter asked us.

waiter- On a scale of 1 to 10, how spicy do you want your curry to be?

Me- oh wow.

John- I'm adventurous. Make it a 9 for me!

Me- John, dont do somthing your gonna regret.

John- Come now Sophie, where's your sence of adventure?

Paul- I'll just keep it at a safe rank since I dont know how spicy they can get. I'll have mine on a 3 scale.

George- me too

Me- me three

Ringo- i'm going up a little. i'm gonna go for a 4.

John- Don't be a bunch of sissies! Cyn, care to join me?

Cynthia- no, I think I should follow your friends advice & go for a low number. I'll have a number 3 as well

John- (grumbles) ah, you arent any fun at all!

the waiter chuckles & shakes his head as he wrote down our order & he walked away.

George- You have no idea what you getting yourself into John.

John- How do you about this?

George- Ive had Indian food before. Believe me, you're making a big mistake!

John- Don't be a pessimist!

Geogre rolls his eyes & lifts his arms a little in surrender. I guess he gave up on trying to reason with him. A few minutes later, the curry arrives & I couldve sworn John's curry was bubbling like lava.

George- You're gonna pay for your mistake!

John-Shut it Harrison!

Cynthia- (to me) why must they call each other by their last names?

I shrugged & everyone tries their curry. It was really good, but it was spicier than I anticipated. And ours were on a level 3 scale (with the exception of Ringo who was at a four). Cynthia then got a spoonfil of it.

Cynthia- Care to try it John?

He rolls his eyes & tries it. He had a painful look in his eyes & he swallows

John- Wow. That was spicier than I thought...

He then looks at his own curry with a worried look on his face.

George- Well?

Paul- Go on, Lennon! Unless...you're too much of a chicken to do so.

John then has a look of determination on his face.

John- No one calls me a chicken!

He then "drinks" all of the curry

Me- whoah!

John's face then gets really red & his eyes began to water. He swallows & he breathes heavily.

John- I think I'm going to be sick!

he runs into the bathroom and he stayed there until George, Paul Ringo & I left.

Nightime-

I took a shower, got into my flanel nightdown & stepped out of the bathroom. I saw George look out of his bedroom window as if he was in deep thought. _Was he still thinking about what I told him earlier?_ I then noticed he was wearing his boxers & a black muscle shirt. He looked really good. I hugged him from behind & kissed his cheek.

Me- so did you have a good birthday?

He turns his head at me & smiles

George- Yes. Thank you for everything.

He kisses me & picks me up bridal style as he made his way towards the bed. He puts me down gently, still kissing me & he gets on top of me.

Me- (warningly) Remember what we said earlier today...

George- Yes I know. I wont do anything intimate tonight.

Me-good.

I snuggled close to him & rested my head on his chest. It was odd though, he seemed he was getting more & more anxious about something.

Me- George? Are you ok?

George- yes.

Me- It seems that you wanna tell me somthing.

George- Yes, but I'll tell you in the morning. I can tell you're tired & so am I.

Me- Ok then. Goodnight

George- Good night.

A few Hours later-

I had a horrible nightmare about a huge fire that occured at Pauls house & I woke up instantly

Me- huh? wuh?

George- (whispers) dont worry, love. It was just a dream.

I got up & noticed he was still looking nervous about somthing. His eyes were baggy & drooping

Me- are you ok? how long have you been up?

George- since you went to sleep. I have really bad insomnia right now.

Me- whats on your mind?

George- theres somthing I wanna ask you. I coulnt wait to ask you until the morning.

Me- what is it?

He holds me in a warms embrace & asks nervously.

George- Would you...consider...maybe...would you like to move into my house? Would you like for us to live together?

I smiled at him & nodded my head excitedly. I kissed him & hugged him more.

George- It's kinda foolish to keep visting each other, especially since we both love each other. We should live under the same roof.

Me- I agree. I'd love to move in with you.


	33. Chapter 33

I was packing a little bit of my things to take to Georges house when I hear my phone ring. I picked up & answered it.

Me- Hello?

"Hey Sophie"

It was Paul

Paul- I need your assistance for something.

Me- what is it?

Paul- I'm going to the cemetary today. I want to finally let go of the death of my mother & my wife. Will...Will you help me by being with me? For moral support?

(OK let me say this. Ive gotten emails saying "linda didnt die when the beatles were together". I already know this. She died I think in 1998. I added her death to the story for more drama. I do think it sucks she died since Paul loved her so much & she loved Paul so much back. Man this sucks. Linda's dead, John's dead, George's dead. Yoko? STILL ALIVE! ugh. anyway back to the story)

Me- Sure. Of course I'll go with you.

A while later, There was a knock on the door. I opened it & there stood Paul wearing all black with three bouquets of flowers. He looked very handsome & The bouquets were beautiful . One had daisies, one had violets and the other had lillies. I assumed they were for the gravesites. Poor Paul looked so sad.

Me- Alright. let us be on our way.

Later-

We walked through the gates & went inside the cemetary. To be honest, it's not so creepy in the day time than it is in the nighttime. I didn't really know my way around the cemetary so I followed Paul as he looked for one of the graves. He suddenly stops at one that said "Mary McCartney". This must be his mother. Paul put the violet bouquet in a little vase that was on top of the grave & knelt on his knee.

Paul- 'ello mum. I really miss you so much & I still cant belive that you died on this day. (tears up) I'm trying hard to not grieve as much. I know I have the support of dad, me band mates, and (looks at me) Sophia here. (looks at grave again) I know they care for me & they'll help me out. I love you, mum & I always will.

He slowly gets up & sighs. I was suprised. I thought he would say more, but maybe he already said all of what he wanted to say.

Paul-(sadly) alright, now onto Linda.

We walked as I gently held his hand out of comfort and he started humming "Let It Be" I think he might be more sad for Linda's death. He's dealt with his Mother's death since he was in his early teens but for Linda, it was more recent. Paul then found the grave that read "Linda McCartney". He didnt say anything when he knelt & placed the lilly bouquet on the grave, but after some moments of silence, I heard him sing quietly.

Paul-(sings) _Once there was a way to get back homeward. Once there was a way to get back home. Sleep pretty darling do not cry & I will sing a lullabye._

At this point he started to tear up & my heart broke a little as he continued singing in his powerful voice.

Paul-(sings) _Golden slumbers fill your eyes. Smiles awake you when you rise. Sleep pretty darling do not cry & I will sing a lullabye. _(normal voice) I will always love you Linda. Please know that. Ive felt so much grief since youve gone, but i know with help from good friends, i'll move on just like you would want me to do.

He kissed the tombstone & stood up. He looked at me in the eyes as of in triumph.

Me- Wow, you handled all this quite well. When Jude died & when George was in the hospital, I was bawling like a baby.

Paul shrugs

Paul- Maybe because I already got passed the "bawling like a baby" stage in greif. I just want to be in the final stage, acceptance

Me- Regardless of everything, You're really brave for doing this especially since you decided to do this on your own terms.

He smiles a little bit.

Paul- I dont think I'm as brave as you make me sound. If I was brave, I wouldve came here alone.

Me- But at least your comfortable asking a friend to help you out. Most people would just bottle up their emotions & hide them from other people, like how I did when I was in New York.

Paul- yeah you're right. Thank you for agreeing to do this by the way. I thought you wouldnt do it since...you know...because last time, I asked you to kiss me (uncomfortably) and you did even though you were in emotional pain

Me- I knew that was the past, so I put that aside to help you out. Also, you gave me insperation to visit Jude's grave. Which I'll do on my own time, since it's somthing i need to do alone. No offence

Paul-none taken

As we started walking out of the cemetary, I noticed Paul still had one more bouquet which was the daisy one. He noticed that I noticed the flowers

Paul- I got these for you because I wanted to thank you for being here with me, & letting me know that I'm not alone.

I smiled at him & gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Me- thank you...and your welcome.

I went back home & started packing some of my stuff to go to George's house down Penny Lane. Some of the stuff I couldnt lift by myself so thank god I had George to help me out.

george- So wheres everyone?

Me- Paul's at his house, John is with Cynthia & julian, and Ringo...

George- I think he's visiting his mum.

Me-oh.

There was a knock on the door and I answered it. There stood a man & a woman. I wondered what they were doing here, but then I remebered my house is for sale.

Me- Hello. are you interested in purchasing the house? I'm afriad I'm a little busy but afterwards I can...

Man- No, we came to tell you somthing Sophia...

He holds up a birth certificate...with my name & birthdate.

Me- (comfused) Why do you have my birth certificate? No one is allowed accces to it except for me, the foster home, the foster parents or ...

My eyes grew wide as I realized somthing

Me- my own actual parents.

I then hear George's footsteps enter the room

George- Sophie, is everything ok?

He wraps his arm comfortingly around my waist and the couple look alarmed & gave him the evil eye as if they didnt want him to do that.

Woman- She's fine. She is just meeting her parents for the first time ever.

They come into the house & i was still speechless.

George- Parents? I thought your parents abandoned you Sophie.

Me- They did. (to them) If you're my real parents, then why did you abandon me?

Woman- why are you saying "if"? We obviously brought the birth certificate so you must be convinced that we're the real deal!

Me- How did you find me all the way here in England?

Man- This came out in the New York Times

He shows me a picture of when John got arrested for defending me. The picture has a clear image of me defending John & at the bottom was a caption that read

_on right: Lennon's friend Sophia Valenzuela; a New Yorker that moved to Liverpool England for unknown reasons._

Man- we could recognize those eyes of yours anywhere. Espicially since you got them from your mother.

I looked at my "mother" and my "father" was right. She & I had similar eyes in both the brown color of the irises & long eyelashes. I didn't know what to think. Should I be happy? Should I be angry? Right now, I feel like both.

"Mom"- (looks around the house) So, you seem to be doing well. Youve got a nice house, (looks at George) and you've got yourself a Beatle! Good work Sophia, you need a man with money.

George blushes a little embarassed & I get angry.

Me- I'm not with him because he has money! I dont even care if he's famous or not! He's done everything for me that you never did

"Dad"- oh yeah? How so?

Me- Where do I start? He made me feel like I actually existed. Most importantly however is that, he actually made me feel loved & he let me know that he would be there for me. You two didn't do any of the things he did! The only thing you did was give me to a foster home where my childhood was hell!

"Dad"- we left you there because we didnt have the money to raise you. You wouldve been living in a poor family!

Me- If you wouldve adopted me, you couldve been paid to raise me! and another thing is, why are you seeing me now? After 23 years of not seeing me, why did you want to visit me all of a sudden?

They were quiet untill "mom" speaks up.

"Mom"- We heard about the fortune you inherited & we saw that you were friends with John Lennon & we wanted to...

Me- What? Ask for money and ask for John's autograph?

At first I thought they were gonna object, but unfortuantely, they didnt. I began to get hurt & George steps in front of looked really angry with them.

George- So...after many years of not talking to her, you now come to her because you want money & an autograph? How could you? this is how you treat her? Does it even matter to you that she almost drowned?

"Dad"- My wife knows you you are, but seriously, Who the hell are you?

George- I'm her boyfriend & a fellow Beatle who loves her & is grateful that she saved my life. The reason why she's here alive is because I saved her even though she was a stranger to me at the time. I will never deny that I rescued her, and you two denied that you're related to her. You two were denying it until you two found out that she's friends with one of me mates & she has money.

"Mom"- We never knew she almost drowned!

George- No. I dont want to hear you! Shut up!

"Dad"- Don't tell my wife to shut up! You think you're all important because your'e a long haired pretty boy who plays for a popular band, well I'm her father & whatever I say goes!

me- He's only standing up for me, he didn't do anything wrong!

The doorbell then rings & George answers it. It was John with Cynthia & they looked at my parents all uncomfortable

John- is this a bad time?

Me- (to parents sacastically) Hey look, it's your favorite Beatle whom you'd rather see than me!

George-(quietly to John & Cynthia) You'd better go.

They go.

me- (seeths in anger)You know what? Get out of here! Go & get you're damn autograph now! I dont want to see or hear from you again.

I push them out the door, shut it & lock it. John looks at me through the window

John- Did I do something wrong?

I chuckled darkly.

Me- No John, dont worry about it.

I locked the windows and I covered them with the curtains. I didn't cry, even though I was awfully close. I've shed enough tears for them over the years, but those tears were wasted for nothing. At least, I have a good reason to do so now. I sat down on the couch still dumbfounded over what happened & I buried my face in my hands.

George- (quietly) Sophie...

I felt his hands gently touch mine & he gently puts my hands down from my face. I raised my head a little & there he was on his knee with his hands in mine & his gorgeous brown eyes locked with my eyes. He sat next to me & wrapped his arms around my waist as I leaned on his shoulder.

Me- I can't beleive they would do this to me.

Now the tears were starting to flow down my cheek & he gently kisses it.

George- I know that this encounter was messy, but Just know that you have people here who will always love you. Paul, Ringo John & I will always love you.

I smiled sadly at him.

Me- I know. Thank you for defending me.

George- of course. I'll do anything not to see you hurt.

I kiss him passionately & he returns the kiss with the same amount of passion. I stopped kissing to ask him

Me- Will...will you please sing me a song? It will make me feel better & I love to hear your voice..

(That is so true. I love to hear Georges voice wether he's talking or singing. I really pay attention to the voice when I notice a guy.)

George- of course, I'd love to. (bows) It would be an honor!

I rested my head on his lap & he sings "While my guitar gently weeps" but the way he did in the acoustic version.

_I look at you all, see the love, love thats sleeping while my guitar gently weeps. I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping, still my guitar gently weeps._

I felt so secure & safe. I smiled at him as he looks at me sincerely when he sings & runs his fingers through my hair.

_I dont know why, nobody told you how to unfold your love. I dont know how someone controlled you, they bought & sold you._

(I dont know why, but thats my favorite part of the song. listen to the acoustic version of this song on "The Beatles: LOVE", it's so awesome. Georges voice is so gorgeous.)

George's POV-

Once I was done singing, I noticed she fell asleep. I looked at the time & it was 11:30 PM. Poor girl was so tired I guess. I carried her to the room & put her on the bed. I snuggled next to her & kissed her cheek. She opens her eyes groggily & smiles.

Me- (sings in a wisper) _If I needed someone to love, you're the one I'd be thinking of. If I needed someone. If I had more time to spend I guess I'd be with you my friend. If I needed someone. Had you come some other day then it might have not been like this but you see now I'm too much in Love. Carve your number on my wall & maybe you will get a call from me. If I needed someone._

(Ok I wanna make that the official theme song for this story. When there's an "intimate" moment, the theme song is "Something".)


	34. Chapter 34

Regular POV-

I fell asleep peacefully with George by my side. As I snuggled closer to him & his warmth, all insecurities were slowly going away...

RING RING RING

I opened my eyes groggily & looked at the time. It was 2:30 am!

Me-(answers it tiredly) Hello?

"Hey"

It was john but he had a slur in his voice like if he was drunk.

John- what are you doing?

Me- I was sleeping, until you woke me up.

John- oh ok...I'm here at Ringo's house...so uh...hey! What are you doing?

Me- I just told you, I'm sleeping.

John- Oh yeah, I forgot.

" 'ELLO SOPHIE!"

John- Ringo says hi.

I then hear some snickering & whispers such as "No! You ask her!" "If you don't tell her..."

Me- I'm hanging up...

John- No! No! I needed to ask you something. Umm (snickers) Is George with you?

Me- Yes. He's asleep.

I then hear loud laughing

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAA!"

John- Are you sleeping with George right now?

Me- I was until you woke me up.

John-EWW! THAT'S SO GROSS! Oi Ringo! She said that she was sleeping with George.

Ringo- Ew!

Me- I meant sleeping like, we were both NOT AWAKE.

George then starts to wake up

George-(sleepily) is everything alright?

Me- John's drunk dialing me.

John- (slurs) Sophie...I think (burps) ...you're beautiful! George is ugly, but I am envious of his six pack abs!

I snickered

Me- John's jealous of your six pack abs.

George smiles proudly & pats them. (He went to bed shirtless. Nice ;) and he did have a nice six pack)

Ringo- I wanna talk to Sophie!

John- Aw lay off, you bloody drunkie! It's my phone! (To me) so ...erm...what are you doing?

Me-(irritated) Goodnight John!

Ringo- G'NIGHT SOPH!

I rolled my eyes & hung up.

The next morning at the nearest Cafe-

"THOSE F***ING BLODDY BASTARDS!"

George & I put our heads down a little embarrassed. A mother who was sitting at a table near us covered her son's ears while giving John a dirty look. Perhaps he yelled too loudly because of his hangover from yesterday.

Paul- I can't believe they would do that to you! All because they want money & an autograph

John- I feel partially responsible for what happened.

Me- It's not your fault John.

Ringo- To be honest Sophie, I'm still surprised you're friends with all of us.

Me-why?

Ringo- We made you have unwanted stress because of our fame. With John's arrest, Paul's lovesickness, & George's near death experience we put a lot of weight on you.

John- Heh...put weight on you...how devious

I gave john a look

Paul- Plus, I noticed a lot of people overlook you.

Me- How?

Ringo-Look at this pretty bird for example...

A blonde girl who was talking with her friend, noticed Ringo & she whispered to her friend while giggling & smiling at him. The blonde's friend kept on noticing John.

Me- so? It's just girls ogling over you & John. No big deal.

John- I think the point Ringo's trying to make is that...We are a sexy band.

I burst out laughing.

Me- Wow John...

John- People are gonna overlook you & notice us. We're the hot ones who are famous & you're just the girl who's with us.

Ringo- I thought you would hate us because people rather care about us than you.

Me- (rolls eyes) I will only care about that if its my family or close friends that chose you guys over me. In this case, it was my parents and I don't hate you guys at all. no matter how many girls hate me because of my friendship with all of you & my relationship with George, I will always love you guys...in different ways of course.

George- Hey the lines gone down.

We looked at the cashier & the doughnut line has gone down.

Me- Oh good! We'll be back guys.

Once we got our doughnuts, we sat back down & I notice a couple walk by us. The girl was winked at George & the guy noticed me. I wanted to burst out laughing.

George- I'm getting winked at alot these days. It used to be you Paul.

Paul- Yeah, now it seems you & Sophie are the good looking ones now.

George- us? a good looking couple?

Me- Well, George you are really handsome (uncomfortably) and I guess I'm pretty.

George- You're beautiful Sophie. Take my word for it.

I had to admit, I blushed. If I hear it from a stranger, I wouldn't have cared, but for George its completely different. I'm moving in with him, but his compliments always make me blush.

Me- Do you guys think so?

They were quiet

John- George, what can I say? Your girls stunning, (to me) When we saw you in New York, I actually wanted to make a move, but then Harrison here decides to play Superman by saving you & I realized I couldn't top that. Eventually, I got over it so don't worry about me making a move now Sophie.

Me- thanks?

Paul- I think all of us were kinda impressed by you. You know that part in "I want you" where we're singing "She's so..." and then it has 3 part harmony that sings "heavy?"

Me-yeah

Paul- I think all of us were thinking of that part when we saw you. "She's so...heavy." which is implying that your beauty was weighing us down & making us weak. Once we realized you saw us as friends the next day, we were kinda hurt but we didn't mind you being our friend.

Me- Wow. So for one day only, all four Beatles had a crush on me. I bet many of your fan girls would enjoy that.

Ringo- Yeah, but at least you chose one of us & made one of us happy.

George sticks his tongue out at them & I laugh a bit.

George- That's what you get for teasin' me all the time! This time, the underdog gets the pretty bird.

I chuckled, & scooted next to George

Me- So you guys don't mind that I chose George?

They shook their heads.

Paul- Not at all.

I smiled smugly. I wanna see how jealous they can get. I whispered my plan into Georges ear as John Paul & Ringo talked & he laughed a little so I guess he was up for it. I played with George's hair all flirty as the guys watched.

Me- I think you're the most handsome guitarist I've ever seen...

John-(raises hand a little) I'm a guitarist! Aren't I handsome?

Paul- I'm a guitarist too! I'm the cute Beatle for cryin' out loud!

my lips get close to the spot on George's neck where he likes to be kissed. He starts blushing & his pulse speeds up even though I didn't kiss him yet. Once I started kissing him, i saw out of the corner of my eye, the guys looking kinda envious.

Me- Does that feel good?

He moans & nods

George- Yes it does. Very much. You have nice lips...

Me- (flirty) oh? Do I?

George-(seductively) yes. They're really smooth & soft.

He wiggles his eyebrows & I began to kiss him.

John- Oi, enough already!

Me- (smugly) why? Are you jealous that I'm kissing George instead of any of you?

Paul- No...well...

John- yeah a little bit...

I laughed

George- ooh! So what we did actually worked!

Me- We wanted to see how jealous you would get.

Ringo- You two are very cruel.

I shrug innocently & the guys go pay for their breakfasts at the cashier. Once they left, I felt George's hand in mine.

George- are you sure you're ok?

Me- I'm still kinda hurt, but I know I'll be ok. (smiles mischievously) that kiss of yours cheered me up though.


	35. Chapter 35

After we finished our "brunch." Cynthia invited all of us to go with her & Julian to the park & we said yes. She's cool, a very nice person to be with & she's honestly, my first female friend outside of New York. We were sitting down on a park bench as we watched Julian play with the four guys.

Cyn- So how are things with George? Did you tell him the truth about…you know. You're pregnancy scare?

Me- Yes I did. He seemed content with it, but he also told me in the future, he'd like to start a family.

Cyn- oh that's nice. Would you want a family of your own?

Me- well…yes. I never had a real one so I would do anything in my power to not let my kids go through what I did.

Cyn- speaking of family, may I ask what happened with you & your parents?

I seemed a little hesitant, but I knew she only asked because she was concerned about me.

Me-(deep sigh) well, lets just say I'm not gonna have any contact with them for a long time. I won't have my future kids in their lives.

Cyn- have you talked to John about them?

Me- yeah, he called them "F***ing bloody bastards" & he kinda blames himself since my parents used me to get to him. I told him he had nothing to do with it & that he shouldn't be concerned.

Cyn- the reason why I ask is because…John actually met his father again.

This caught me off guard

Me- I thought he never met him. The guys & I were playing truth or dare & he said that he never met his dad.

Cyn- I think he's trying to regret meeting him, but believe me, John did meet him. I was there.

Me- what happened?

_Cynthia's POV-(Flashback)-_

_A knock was at my door & as I opened it up, there stood a man dressed like a tramp. He had long stringy hair, but he looked…so much like John. He claimed to be Johns father so I let him in. I offered him some tea & toast & I even cut his hair until John opens the door. He looked angry & he said_

_John- Alright Cyn, he's a bit wacky like me_

_He starts telling me about his encounter with Freddie (his father) when he was filming a hard days night. John didn't say hello he merely said "What do you want?" and his father says as John left "__You can't turn your back on your family, no matter what they've done."_

Present day-

Me- I had no idea…

Cyn- he's still sensitive about the subject, so don't mention it right away. If he wants to talk about it, let him.

Me- ok

I began to think about John's story & I feel bad but at the same time, I felt ok because I know now that someone else feels the same pain that I did. Maybe I should get rid of the pain so I wont end up like john regretting my life & not saying goodbye to my sorrows & misery. Maybe…maybe I should go back to new York for a few days to say my final goodbye to the orphanage, Ms Little…and Jude. Cynthia then gets up & plays with Julian as George comes, sits next to me and puts his arm around my shoulders. I smiled a little & kissed his cheek.

George- are you alright? You seem sad.

Me- I'm not sad. I'm just thinking about something.

I told him what Cynthia told me about Johns encounter with his dad during Beatlemania.

George- wow. Poor John.

Me- exactly. I don't wanna carry a grudge all my life like how john did so I want to ask you…Would you come with me to New York to say my final goodbyes?

George looks at me seriously

George- yes of course.

Me- I want all of you guys to go. I want you guys to be there when I finally get rid of the city you rescued me from.

George- I would be honored to be part of a positive change in your life.

Me- (smiles) Thank you so much

George- Of course.

I kissed him sincerely on the lips until I hear someone

John- Julian, shield your eyes!

Julian then puts his hands over his eyes.

George- Shut up John!

John- don't screw each other in front of my son.

Me- We weren't screwing, it was just a kiss.

John- it all starts with a kiss Sophie, but then you get these feelings of lust & then…

Cynthia- John, Julian doesn't have his ears closed! Don't go into details

John stops talking & ringo comes over

Ringo- Hey fellas look at this article in the paper!

He holds up a newspaper he must have bought & it read "Attempted murderer of George Harrison found"

Me- Oh thank god!

George- Who's the SOB who did it?

Ringo-(reads paper) 35 year old Michael Abram, a schizophrenic former heroin addict, was convicted of being Beatle George Harrisons' attempted murderer. He snuck into Mr. Harrisons' house at 3:30 in the morning & attempted to kill him with a six inch knife. Allegedly, the reason for this attack was because Abram ''hates them and even believes they are witches and takes their music seriously,'' He was declared to be insane & is sentenced to an asylum.

John- what? That's bull!

Paul- John, the man needs help. You cant go off putting him in prison knowing that there's people who would try to kill him

John- that's still not enough

George- wow John, so you do care about me.

John rolls his eyes but George smiles

Me- Just admit it John, you love George. As a brother of course.

John- Yes I do! Are you happy?

George- Don't worry John, you're like a brother to me too.


	36. Chapter 36

I was planning to leave to NY in about a week, so I decided to plan on what I was planning on doing like visit the foster home, Ms Little's grave & then maybe afterwards spend the rest of the day with George & the rest of the guys.

Me- (looking at map) ….So maybe we could visit Rockefeller center…

George- disguised of course

Me- yeah so then…

I was then interrupted by the front door bursting open with a very excited looking Paul, A happy go lucky Ringo (more than usual) & a determined looking John.

George- (annoyed) Don't you knock anymore?

John- This isn't your concern Harrison, lay off. We're here because of Sophie

Me- what about me?

Paul- Before we all leave to New York, we want you to experience the trip of a lifetime.

Me-meaning?

Ringo then hands me a ticket that says "Come join us & experience the "Magical Mystery Tour" of a lifetime.

Ringo- Its something we want to try out & I thought that you'd be interested too.

Me- what exactly is it?

Paul- a tour…that's magical…

I rolled my eyes.

Me- No duh! But what exactly is it?

John- It's a little tour of the unknown around England.

Me-hm. I'll give it a try

George- Am I invited?

John rolls his eyes

John-(annoyed) I guess…

The next day-

We woke up at 6:30 since the bus was going to pick us up at 7:30. Outside was still dark & we moved slow but we made our way out the house & on our way to the bus stop where it was gonna meet us.

Me- I wonder whats going to happen.

George- me too, but I guess that's why its called a "magical mystery tour"

OI, LOVEBIRDS!

We turned around & saw John run towards us to catch up with us.

John- lemme go with you guys! The bus doesn't stop on my street!

Me- fine.

We walked towards the street sign & there stood a tall blonde woman & A shorter man with a huge grin on his face. Both of them were in white uniforms & they had their hands to their heads as if giving a salute as we said hello to them & went inside the bus. Paul was already there talking to some woman next to him. He looks up & waves us over.

Paul- Hey! Over here!

John- I call window seating!

John runs towards the back of the bus & sits down towards a window seat.

Me- what happened to "Ladies first?"

John rolls his eyes & whines

John- Fine! You can have it!

Me- no it's alight. I want the aisle seat.

George- are you sure?

Me- sure. I prefer it that way so I can stretch my arms out.

George- as you wish...

The bus drives off & it suddenly stops at a bus stop.

Me- all we need now is Ringo..

We were waiting until we heard

"Stop your sitting down!"

There was Ringo & a short heavy set older lady bickering at each other.

John- ladies & gentlemen, Aunt Jessie has entered the bus…

They entered the bus still bickering

Ringo- All you've done is eye all the fellas! Ever since Uncle Jack died, you've never been the same!

Aunt Jessie- of course I haven't because I haven't got Uncle Jack Have I?

Ringo- I remember him…I remember him…

The shorter blond guy from earlier gets into the bus happily & gets his microphone.

Guy- Hello everyone & welcome to Magical mystery tour! I am Jolly Jimmy Johnson & you are all my friends. And this is the lovely Wendy Winters!

He greets the blonde girl & we drive off. The girl then gets up

Wendy- Good morning everyone, my names' Miss Winters…

Everyone in the bus-(in unison like school kids) GOOD MORNING MISS WINTERS! MISS WINTERS! MISS WINTERS!

(I've always wondered why they repeated her name three times in the movie. Is that considered common courtesy?)

She continues talking but I notice that John was beginning to fall asleep…on Georges shoulder. George looks annoyed & Nudges him with his shoulder so he could lay off. I began to yawn.

George-getting sleepy too?

Me- Just a bit. I never liked getting up early.

I rested my head on his shoulder & I got a feeling he enjoyed this rather than John's snoring. After a few minutes of napping I felt a shoulder move. I opened my eyes a little & saw that George was nudging John harder with his shoulder as if telling him to get off. John wakes up & looks at George annoyingly.

John- What'd you wake me up for?

George- Lay off my shoulder! Only Sophie can lay on it!

I smiled slightly as I closed my eyes & fell back asleep…

Later-

A little girl goes up to John & he begins to play around with her.

John- Jolly jolly jolly whoops! Jolly whoops! Jolly jolly jolly!

(I cracked up so much on that part when I saw the movie)

George & I just watched as we saw John acting stupid.

John- Guess what present I have for you!

Girl- No

John- cmon have a guess

Gril-no

John- HAVE A GUESS!

Girl-(laughs) no!

John looks kinda annoyed but responds

John- here it is anyway…

He gets out a balloon & he blows it up.

Girl- balloon!

John- Lets give it to George.

John gives it to him & George makes the balloon squeak but it pops in his hand. The girl gets sad & john gives George a mean look.

John- (sternly) It's time for you to go to your parents little one…

He gets up with the sad girl & takes her to the front of the bus with her parents & he sits nearby Paul. George sighs sadly & sees the little girl happily with her parents.

George- I wonder what that's like.

Me- huh?

George- having a kid.

Me-yeah me too. I bet its nice

George-yeah

Me- having a happy family…that's what I want so much. But only when the time is right.

George- yup. Me too…

I looked at George lovingly & rested my head on his shoulder again.


	37. Chapter 37

The bus continued to drive…and drive…and drive.

Me- I'm bored. This was a waste of time

George- me too & I agree. Let's get outta here!

Me- how? We can't get out of a moving bus. Plus, the tour doesn't end until 6 o clock.

George- ughh!

The bus then comes to a halt in the middle of a huge field with a racetrack & Jimmy Johnson announces that they're will be a grand marathon & that all are welcome to compete in it.

Me- Lets do it

George-(shrugs) sure.

I then notice a brunette girl stare at George & I couldn't help but become jealous. George seemed to notice because he looked my way & commented

George- Well, like you said at the café Soph, we are a good looking couple. Not me I don't think, since I'm not vain about my appearance like Paul but you know…It's probably best if you shrug it off.

Me- Yes you're right. I should.

Everyone warms up by stretching & stuff but Ringo pulls me aside

Ringo- Listen, I got a plan while everyone leaves, let's get on the bus, & drive all the way to the finish line.

Me- That's cheating

Ringo- and?

George just shrugs

George- I don't care, do what ya like I guess.

As soon as the gunshot was fired, everyone ran & we hop in the bus.

Me- go go go go!

Ringo gets on the driver's seat & takes off. We were ahead of everyone else…until a black Volkswagen beetle shows up next to us…with the brunette girl from earlier as the driver.

Ringo- wow…she's exquisite!

Me- Too bad Rings, she has her eye on George

Ringo- well, we must show her the hard way that he's taken.

He then revs the pedal HARD & we go zooming forward.

George- Don't kill us!

We continue speeding & speeding until we reached the finish line…in first place. The girl looked mad & I began laughing.

Later-

One of our last stops was this little tent that turned out to be huge on the inside for some reason. We sat on the front row & the movie clip began to start. The clip had George in it & he rolls his eyes.

George- oh god!

Me- what? What's wrong?

George- that moustache! What was I thinking with that moustache?

(BTW: I do like the way he looked with a moustache, (just not a beard) I just wanted to make it seem he regrets having one for comedic purposes & I know George was wearing one in MMT, but pretend he wasn't wearing one!)

Me- but you look so handsome!

He sighs & shakes his head a bit but he still smiles a bit

George- thanks

The clip was a music video for "Blue Jay Way" which in my opinion is an underrated song, since it's creepy, but pretty good. I loved the way his vocals sounded. Afterwards, everyone clapped & we got back on the bus…& let's just say by the end of the tour, Ringo & John were drunk…again. We had to drive them home. After I dropped off john, I dropped off Ringo our last passenger, & I told him

Me- Remember, tomorrow, we're going to New York together, so sleep well & for god sakes, remember to be on time at the airport tomorrow.

Ringo-(slurs) I'll remember Soap-ie.

Me- Sophie.

Ringo- that's what I said!

I rolled my eyes & shook my head

Me- Goodnight ringo!

Ringo- G'night! (sings as he gets into his house) "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!"

George & I looked at each other & cracked up.

Me- I'm so glad I met all four of you guys…

George- We're glad we met you. You improved all our lives in different ways & I personally thank you for that.

I smile at him & kiss his cheek.

Me- thank you. Now, let's go to bed, we have a long flight back to my ex-home…

George- Ex home?

Me-yeah "Home is where the heart is" after all and Liverpool's my home now.


End file.
